Pirates of the Caribbean: At Driftwood Castle
by HighClassSwank
Summary: Julian wants the crown. Andrew just wants his family safe. Jack wants Angelica. Angelica wants Jack. Captain Waas wants Jack dead. Come join this romance/adventure story that takes place after "On Stranger Tides"! Trust me, it's a story you shouldn't miss
1. Chapter 1: The Queen is Dead

"Home again Captain!" said Grant Ward, one of the crew members, as he threw down the ropes to the men on dock

"Good job crew," said Captain Julian Berlin, who stood looking at the buildings on the shore of Alpinotch as he smoked his cigar.

"You don't look too happy to be home sir,"

"Of course I am," he told his crew member "Home is home, it's always a great joy to be back after a safe voyage."

"Right ye are sir. You'd like me to take your bags on the dock?"

"Please," he said and watched as Grant left for the Captain's cabin to fetch his suitcase. "This won't just be home for long..." he muttered to himself as he saw Peeves running down the dock toward the ship.

Peeves was Julian's right hand, he was always there for him, even as a boy. Julian grew up to be successful and handsome, Peeves...well, he's just Peeves. Short, fat, not very attractive. Plus, being around Peeves made Julian ten times more attractive.

"Peeves," he greeted his old friend.

"Julian," Peeves greeted him back. The two shook hands and nodded.

"News?"

"The Queen no longer has a desire to live," he blurted out.

Julian smiled, throwing his cigar into the water. "Go on,"

"The maids have tried everything to make her temperature go down, it won't. She's dying as we speak."

"Well then," Julian said straightening his shoulders "Plans shall proceed, when Arianna dies, I will take her sweet Anna, marry her and become King of this promising kingdom."

Peeves frowned "Sir, only one problem."

"That is?"

"Queen Arianna's son, Prince Andrew."  
>"We'll kill him," Julian said simply.<p>

"Are you stupid?" Peeves blurted "You mean out of all this time smooching with the Queen, holding her hand, undoing her dress and touching her-her, you know...you didn't know of the Elven blood that ran through the royal family?"

"I did too know!" he snapped at Peeves. "What do the elves have to do with Andrew?"

"The one born with the Elven ears is the next chosen for the throne. Jack was born with the ears, Anna was not. He can't be killed until he becomes King, he is protected by the elves until then."

"This is just dumb," Julian punched the railing on the ship.

"Yes, it is."

"Well, can't we just kill him when he becomes King?"

"Yes, but there is just one more thing..."

"What?" Julian asked becoming impatient.

"We'll have to find Prince Andrew first...he ran away from the Castle when he was 16, took his horse and fled."  
>"Idiot," Julian said shaking his head "We'll find him." he started for the dock<p>

"Where are you going?" Peeves asked

"To see my Queen of course," Julian said smirking

"You tiger," Peeves shouted at Julian as he continued down the dock.

* * *

><p>Julian walked through the gates to the Castle and waved at the guards in thanks of opening them. He made his way up the stairs, through the doors and to the Queen's bedroom which was at the top of the Castle.<p>

Once he reached her room, he knocked and waited for one of the maids to open the door.

"Welcome back Captain!" she said smiling at him "Nice voyage?"

"Yes, we blew up two enemy ships; can I please talk to the Queen alone?"

"Certainly sir!" the maid hurried out of the room, closing the double doors behind her.

Queen Arianna smiled when she saw Julian.

"Hello my love," she said touching his face with her hand when he took a seat in the chair by her bedside. "I've been waiting for you,"

Her voice was very weak, unlike her usual. Her body was extremely pale and her shining blue eyes didn't seem to shine as bright.

"I've missed you," she said looking in Julian's green eyes. "Didn't you miss me?" she added when he didn't say anything.

He reached his hand under the blanket and touched her shoulder before smiling. "Of course,"

"Good," she smiled back. "Tell me about your trip,"

"There isn't much to say," Julian replied

"Of course there is, there is always something to say,"

"It was a nice trip, the weather was sunny the whole way there and back except one day of rain."

The Queen smiled "Is it sunny now?"

"Yes," he touched her still young face. The Queen was only 38 as her son and daughter were twenty-one and seven-teen.. Julian's hand moved to her black hair.

"Something is bothering you," she sat up straighter

"No," he said. "I just don't want to see you go,"

"Death isn't such a sad thing," she said "It's not about what you take with you when you go, it's about what you leave behind. Julian, I've always loved you. Even when I had to marry Edward, I did it for my people. My love for you never died. Tell me you love me,"

Julian leaned in and kissed her lips softly. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and he moved his hands under her shoulders to support her. He closed his eyes as she kissed his neck.

"I love you so much Julian," she said as her lips pulled away from his. She laid herself back down in her pillow and looked him at. One second her eyes were full of life and the next the glow died down and went out. He touched her dead arm and whispered

"I love you," kissing her cheek before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Why Hello Andrew

"Captain!" the sound of footsteps running on the dock made Julian pause in his footsteps. It had been two days ago when the Queen had died, ever since then he had managed to avoid people. But today, it looked like he had lost. "Captain!" said Smith catching up to him.

"Yes?" he asked not turning to face his crew member

"We're ready to set sail when you are!"

He turned on his heel. "Set sail?"

"Yes sir!"

"Who said we'd be setting sail?"

"Says on the schedule sir!"

"Give me that!" he snatched the scroll from Smith and read the date. "Damn," he muttered

"Sir?"

"I said damn!"

Smith blinked, unsure of what to say.

"Cancel it,"

"Cancel? But sir, the Irish have been waiting for this trade for months!"

"Then you lead the voyage!"

"Sir, I-"

"Smith, shut it. You're a good man."

"Not as good as you sir!"

"Better!"

"Sir?"

"Take a seat Smith," he told his crew member. The two sat on the edge of the dock. "Have you ever loved someone?"

"My wife, sir,"

"Have you ever wanted to kill someone to get what you wanted?"

"No...sir..."

"Yeah you have, you know it."

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have."

Smith stood up "Don't tell me what I do and don't think."

"Sit down Smith," Julian's voice was dangerous. Smith did as he was told. "I have work to do Smith, you're the new Captain of my ship. Take care of her and feed the damn Irish."

Julian stood up and walked down the dock, leaving Smith alone with the ship.

"Damn fool," Julian was muttering to himself when Peeves came running. "Ah, what now?"

"We've found him! We've found Prince Andrew!" Peeves pointed to two army men leading a black haired boy, hands bound, towards him.

"Keep it down will you?" Julian smiled despite himself.

"We cover him with dirt so no one would reconize him!"

"Doesn't look like a Prince at all!" Julian smiled "Looks like a little white slave!" He bent down to look in the Prince's face. He felt a sudden urge to shout...Andrew looked just like his mother. "Take him to my cabin on my ship..."

* * *

><p>Julian took a seat in his big chair as Andrew was forced to sit in the wooden chair across the desk from Julian.<p>

"Tell me Andrew, why would such a smart young man such as yourself leave your future behind?" Julian asked touching his fingers to his chin, his green eyes searching the Prince's features.

"Does one not have freedom?" Andrew challenged

"Aye," Julian said taking a seat in the chair across from Andrew. "One does have freedom, you do not. You were going to be made King, marry a Queen and take over the Kingdom like your father did before you. You were promised all you wanted and more. But you left that all behind and I'd like to know the reason why,"

"I had no desire to be King," Andrew said trying to losen the rope around his wrist.

"Oh, no desire? Seems stupid to me, anyone would have died to have your place,"

"Then let them, I don't want it," Andrew snapped

"There must be some other reason," Julian challenged

"Would you want to marry someone ten years older? Someone you didn't love? Someone you've never met?" Andrew shouted "I was in love with a girl and I wanted to marry her. I would never have been able to if I didn't leave. I have a child with her, a daughter, I will not leave them."

Julian rolled his eyes. "For a woman,"

"Would you not do the same?" Andrew shouted "You wouldn't know, would you? You've never loved!"

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?" Julian stood up from the desk

"Because no one would ever love you,"

Julian smacked the Prince across the face and crossed the room to the window. He indeed had loved someone and she indeed had loved him back. The love between the Queen and Julian had been hushed all these years. Never could she marry him or have children with him. Of course, Julian had always wanted to be King and not because of Arianna. It was something he wanted before he met her.  
>They met when Julian was announced as the new Captain of the main ship, that was to sail and make all the trades for Alpinotch. He had a small plan forming in his mind to become King by marrying Arianna, but she changed him. He had lost his thoughts about becoming King when he snuck around with her at night. He loved her and that was that.<p>

But now, with the Queen dead, the thoughts of his dream were coming back.

"All I ask is a favor from you. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes,"

Julian turned to face Andrew "You have no desire to be King, but I do. Simply take the crown and allow me to marry your sister. We'll take over from there,"

"My sister would never marry a fool such as you," Andrew replied

"Oh don't be so sure, you haven't been around for the past few years. She is quite the respectful young lady, unlike you whom doesn't have manners,"

"I have manners, I just choose to use them on those who deserve them,"

"Hah," Julian faked a laugh "Clever."

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Is that some kind of joke?" Julian snapped suddenly in Jack's face. "You will or will not accept the crown?"

"Will not,"

"Wrong answer, you _will_ accept the crown,"

"What, and let you kill me afterwards so you can take over?"

"_Now_ you're getting it!" Julian said

"I refuse to do so,"

"Oh? Then will I have to kill your wife and child?"

Andrew lifted his head to look at Julian, his body shaking.

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Do as I say and your family remains safe and unharmed,"

Andrew did not reply so Julian added "Accept the crown and die or Emily will die and you will be left with nothing,"

"I-I...I accept,"

"There's a good lad. Peeves!"

Peeves walked in the cabin door and nodded at his boss. "Aye?"

"Take Mr. Andrew below deck in the hold. Seems the best place for him to be kept until it's time. He will be fed and watered and well taken care of. I don't want him to look crappy when he becomes King. Oh, and one more thing. He is allowed to walk free once every two days in the village to meet his people and earn their trust."

"Yes sir,"

"And if he tries to run away," Julian's eyes went back to Andrew "I will kill his wife and child right away,"

"Yes sir," and Peeves lead the Prince away.


	3. Chapter 3: Anna

"A'ight, as promised you are given freedom every two days," Peeves had been ordered to go down in the ship's hold to let Andrew out. "You run away and your wife will be killed."  
>Andrew let Peeves untie his bonds without a fuss and took his bread and water down in one gulp and one bite.<p>

"You are to return here before sundown," Peeves continued leading Jack up the ladder onto the ship deck and down the ramp onto the dock where he pushed Andrew forward and let out a laugh.

Andrew watched Peeves disappear on the ship before walking down the dock. He knew exactly where he would be going today and probably everyday of his freedom.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, gaurd, could you open the gate?" Andrew called up to the fimilar gaurd named Chris Hemsworth.<p>

"No I cannot slave," he looked down from his tower "Slaves are not allowed in the Castle,"

"But I'm not a slave," Andrew called up to his old friend "Chris, please, it's me Andrew!"

Chris looked more closely "It can't be!"

"I am here to see Anna," he called up

The gates opened and he entered, his barefeet touching from dirt road to paved road. It had been so long since he walked this path.

His hands touched the door and he breathed in. The maid answered it without him having to knock and let him enter.

"Hello, I'm-"

"I know who you are sir," the maid said looking at his dirty bare feet and ripped white shirt and shorts. "Anna is in her study,"

Andrew smiled at the old woman and proceeded upstairs to Anna's study. He did not knock, he just entered.

"Does one not knock anymore?" his sister asked not looking up from her books. Her long auburn hair was in a frenchbraid and her eyes were glued to a book.

"Anna," Andrew said and she looked up closing her book.

"Andrew?" she asked surprised. "Is that...you?"

"Yes," he smiled

She glared "You left us,"

"I left you for a good reason,"

"No reason is good enough to leave one's mother and sister behind,"

"Anna, I loved her so much!" Andrew protested

"Did you not love us?" she asked, her voice hurt.

"No, no. I loved you and Mother very much," his hand lifted to touch her cheek "I did not want to become King and Marry Princesess Susanna of France,"

Anna laughed "I would not want to mary her either!"

The two laughed and sat down on the window seat that looked out on the village.

"Anna, I must tell you something,"

She smiled "Go on,"

"I have been brought here by Julian to-"

"He found you! Oh I must send him my thanks,"

"No, Anna, listen to me. He captured me. He is going to kill me to become King and marry you,"

Anna shook her head "Julian is here to protect me, Andrew,"

"Protect?" he asked

"Mother asked him to,"

"You do not need protecting!" he defended his sister "You have mother!"

Anna looked to the floor "No, I do not have mother. She has died,"

"No..." Andrew whispered

Anna nodded, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I didn't get to say goodbye..."

"Oh Andrew," she cupped his face in her hands. "Julian will help us get over it and help us put the Castle back in order,"

"No," he breathed "Anna, you must go,"

"Go where?"

"Anywhere but here. Julian wants me to accept the crown so I can be killed. He wants to become King, he is going to marry you."

"Andrew, you must be mistaken. Julian probably captured you to bring you home to us and you must have heard him wrong, he meant mother had died."

"No Anna, Julain said if I do not accept the crown he will kill Emily and our child,"

Anna stood up and looked at her brother "Do not lie to me in my Castle," she warned him

"Anna, why would I lie about this?"

"I wouldn't know, would I? I do not know you anymore. You have been gone for five years, never a letter or a visit or even a trace of you and you come back here telling false lies about the man who has been here by our side from the start!" she started to walk off but he grabbed her arm. "Do not touch me," she said in her Irish accent. "I want you out, now. Do not come back,"

She pulled her arm away from his grasp and walked out of the study and down the hall.  
>Andrew watched her go, he too no choice but to leave. It was getting close to sundown and he would have to return to his cell.<p>

* * *

><p>"How is your brother?" the old maid asked Anna later that night at dinner. The maid and Anna sat alone together ever since Arianna's death.<p>

"He is well I suppose," she replied looking at her plate.

"Your eyes are telling me he is not," the old woman asked. Maid Grace Alby had been serving for the Driftwood's since a young girl. She had gotten to know both the Queen's very well, having taken care of Arianna as a child and then Anna as a child. She was like family to the Driftwoods.

"Oh Grace. He has come back as a different person. He told me Julian was to kill him to be King,"

Grace set down her dinner fork and looked at Anna.  
>"Your brother would never lie about a thing like that, there must be a reason he would say something as such. Invite him back to the Castle. Maybe he has gotten a bit lost after all these years of being away from home,"<p>

"I will," Anna smiled "Maybe he just wanted attention,"

"Perhaps. Now dear, eat your peas."

* * *

><p>The next morning Julian was surprised to find a visit from Anna.<p>

"Anna," he said smiling "How may I assist you this fine morning?"

"I am here about Andrew," she said and saw Julian frown.

"Your brother?" he asked

"Yes," she said "He had stopped by the Castle yesterday to tell me he was back in town for a little while. I was hoping you knew where he was stationed?"

"Stationed? Oh, well, he's here, on my ship!"

"Really?" she smiled "Fantastic! May I speak to him please?"

"Uh, yes, of course! I will go get him for you," he started back up the ramp and heard Anna's footsteps behind him "Best you wait on dock Miss,"

"Am I not allowed on a ship?" she asked

"Of course you are, I just thought-"

"You thought wrong Mr. Berlin!" she said smiling pushing her way past him and onto the deck.

"Peeves!" Julian called and Peeves came running "Fetch Andrew will you?" he whispered and Peeves was off again.

As Peeves fetched Andrew, Julian took Anna's hand.

"My dear Anna," she looked up at him, his fingers gently pushed her hair out of her face "You are very young and pretty," It was true, Anna was very pretty. She looked nothing like her mother nor father though.

"And I thank you for your compliment Mr. Berlin," she said smiling "You are a handsome man yourself,"

He began to lean in to kiss her lips, but she turned her head and he kissed her cheek instead.

She smiled "Best not to rush things Mr. Berlin, seeing as rushed things become hushed things,"

Julian's eyes narrowed. Was she hinting at something? Did she know about him and her mother? Of course not, Anna did not know about the love Julian and Arianna shared. If she did, it would ruin everything.  
>Though, she was right. Julian and Arianna had rushed into things and were forced to keep it a secret due to shame.<p>

Andrew had arrived on deck, looking cleaner than before. His black hair had been combed, clean clothes had been put on and the dirt was cleaned from his face.

"Anna!"

"Andrew, I want to invite you back to the Castle for dinner tonight."

"If that's okay with Julian," he said coldly

"Hah, silly od you to ask me! You do not need to ask!"

"Oh really? I thought I did," he said dangerously.

"Not at all," Julian replied back the same

"Excellent! I invite you both to dinner!" Anna smiled and left the ship.

"You better watch it," Julian warned Andrew once Anna was out of earshot.

"What? I thought I was only allowed out every two days,"

"Good plan though, visiting your sister. I like the way you think. Getting close to the family again might be what you need for acceptance,"

"I'm just trying to get my job done," Andrew replied a bit upset, the thought of Emily awake all night worrying about his absence.

"Good, we won't be having any problems then," Julian said patting his shoulder "Best get you dressed for dinner,"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Julian and Andrew arrived for dinner with Grace and Anna. After the meal had ended, Anna had asked Andrew to walk with her.<p>

"I find it hard to believe what you said about Julian," she told him

"Anna, please-"

"I want the truth right now," she told him "No lies Andrew,"

"The truth?"

"And from the start,"

"I ran away to marry Emily and I have a daughter. I was captured by some of the gaurds and brought to Julian's ship where he told me about his deal. He would keep my family safe and unharmed if I accepted the crown and death after, so he could become King and marry you. He has been holding me on his ship every day since then. Anna, you have to believe me,"

She smiled and kept walking "The sunset, it's pretty. Mom use to read to us on this tower, remember?"

"How could I forget?" he asked

"Ahem, Andrew, we best be off. Lots of work to do," Julian said leading Andrew out "Goodnight my lady," he kissed her hands and exited the Castle.


	4. Chapter 4: Captain Jack Sparrow

"Aye, poor lad," a man's voice came from the other side of the bars. Andrew opened his eyes to see a man knelt down on the other side, long raven dreadlocks and two small braids of a beard on his chin showed in the moonlight. A red bandana and black hat stood atop his head.

"C'mon Jack, just take what ye want and let's get outta here," his friend said from somewhere in the room.

"Aye, but being trapped in bars stinks,"

"Well, how do you expect to get him out of there?"

"I've learned a trick or two from an old friend," he replied with a shrug. He walked over to a wooden plank and stuck it in one of the squares, pulled down and the door snapped off.

"There!" he said and wiped his hands off on his pants. "Free man now,"

The man waited for Andrew to move, but he didn't so he kicked him.

"Wake up lad, you're free!"

"C'mon Jack, you've done enough! Let's go!"

"Okay," he said and picked up Andrew and swung him over his shoulders. "Now we can go,"

"Fool!" Gibbs hissed at him as Jack carried Andrew off the ship and onto their small sail boat.

* * *

><p>Andrew felt the man named Jack set him down on the boat floor and that's when he pounced.<p>

"How _dare_ you touch me!" he said quickly pulling the knife from the man's pocket and pointing it at them.

"Oooo, touchy one, isn't he?" Jack asked Gibbs trying to grab his knife back, but Andrew poked him. "Ouch! Okay, well, no knife for me..."

"You're a pirate! I recognize you from the wanted posters in my town, you're Jack Sparrow!"

"Uh, it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he said pointing a finger at Andrew "Funny you know who I am, but I don't know you. Name please?"

"Andrew Driftwood," he replied

"Ah, nice to meet you," Jack said holding out his hand. "Isn't that what you weirdos do in greeting?" he asked Andrew when he didn't accept the hand.

"Yes, but not to Pirates,"

"Ouch," Jack replied taking his hand away.

"So, uh, why did you rescue me?"

"Well, honestly, I don't know why. Perhaps I should have left you there in the cell and let you take whatever was coming?"

"No, I thank you for your rescue," Andrew replied holding out his hand, which Jack shook. Andrew handed him back his knife and Jack smiled

"I like you,"

"Ah, and he doesn't like many people," Gibbs replied

Andrew laughed "Nice, uh, ship?"

"Aye, only thing we could get. Nice sail boat though." Jack said patting the sail

"Where are you planning on going?"

"To get my Pearl of course,"

"You see," Gibbs cut in "We lost the Pearl to the British and on the Pearl was a whole fleet, and we kind of want all of them back, otherwise it would be a waste,"

Andrew nodded in understanding "Alright, I will do what I can do to help."

"Will you now?" Jack smiled his Pirate grin "Anything?"

"Well, I don't know about that..." Andrew said

"I need a better ship. This sail boat is a piece of crap, I see a whole bunch of ships in front of me..."

"Catch our drift?" Gibbs asked

"Ah, now I get you. I can get you a ship," he said

"Perfect!" Jack jumped in excitement

"However, you have to do something for _me,"_

Jack rolled his eyes "A'ight, fine."

"I want you to pretend you kidnapped me. If Julian thinks I ran away he'll go after my wife,"

"That's all?" Jack asked surprised

Andrew nodded

"Oh, I really do like you," he said and smiled. "Okay Gibbs, let's get kidnapping!"

* * *

><p>Andrew was laying in his bed on the ship he had managed to steal for Jack and Gibbs when he heard someone shout on deck. It seemed like all of this was a dream, getting away from Julian, but at the same time keeping his family safe. But it was also strange that a Pirate had saved him, even more strange that this Pirate had arrived in a row boat.<p>

When another shout sounded above, he pushed his sheets away from his feet and walked up on desk. He spotted Jack and Gibbs talking and pointing at a large fog cloud.

"You sleep late," Gibbs commented when he noticed Andrew. "It's afternoon,"

Andrew ignored Gibbs and stared at the fog closely, a darker shape could be seen through it.

"Fog." Jack said as he pointed to the dark clouds ahead.

"I know what fog is!" Andrew snapped

"Aye, it ain't just any fog!" Gibbs said

The fog reminded Andrew of an old tale his mother told him about a Pirate ship. Everywhere it went, fog trailed behind.

"How can there be fog when it's sunny out?" Andrew asked

"Exactly," Gibbs said "It's her, it's the Black Pearl!"

Andrew laughed "You don't believe in that old story, do you?"

Gibbs and Jack turned to stare at Andrew, their faces alarmed.

"Of course it's real! Jack isn't called Captain for no reason!"

"I don't get it, how can the Pearl be out?" Jack asked leaning over the rail and squinting his eyes.

"Damn British," Gibbs muttered

"Well, don't just swear about it! _Do_ something!" he started waving his arms about and screaming. Gibbs grabbed hs arm and pulled him back.

"The British are on that ship! They'd blow us to pieces!"

"No..." Jack whispered

"Yes," Gibbs said "You won't get away this time,"

"Watch me!" he said and began jumping and waving his arms again "HEY! OVER HERE!"

Andrew watched feeling very amused by this. Jack just kept shouting, but the ship kept getting farther and farther away.

"They obviously didn't hear you," Andrew said. Jack was still waving his arms around and shouting

"I WANT MY SHIP BACK!"

"He's crazy."

"Nothing's changed then." Gibbs said

Soon, the ship was out of sight and Jack stopped shouting and turned to look at the two other men.

"My Pearl..." his lip trembled

"Oh c'mon Jack, cheer up. Let it go! Here, have some rum."

"Rum?" Jack asked Gibbs, taking it from his hand and taking a sip.

"Feel better?"

"Aye." he said. Fog began to take over their ship, making it suddenly cold and dark.

"What on Eart-"

"MOVE MEN MOVE! SHIP BEHIND US! IT'S GOING TO RAM US!" Jack shouted dropping the rum bottle.

Andrew and Gibbs turned back and saw a huge black ship with black sails approaching them at a very fast speed.

Gibbs pushed past and started dropping the sails as Jack controlled the boat.

"Andrew!" he called "Shoot anyone you see on that ship!" he tossed him a pistol.

He caught it and stared at it, his finger touching every inch of it. He had never held a pistol before. Suddenly the black ship was right next to theirs. Andrew held up his pistol and aimed it at anyone he could see, but he saw no one.

"Where-" but he was cut off when someone from the other ship yelled  
>"FIRE!"<p>

And they did, the boat shook when it was hit and Andrew knew that once a ship was hit, it would go down.

"Jack, we have to get off!" he shouted running towards his new friend, dropping the pistol.

"No," he said trying to steer the boat away, but the Pearl kept right alongside of them

"Jack, Andrew! They are coming on the ship!"  
>All three men turned to watch as their ship was being taken over by people from the Pearl.<p>

"Well, those sure aren't the British..." Gibbs said

"Old crew members?" Andrew asked hopeful

"A few, yeah," Jack replied awkwardly

Soon, a huge crew surrounded them, grins on their face.

"Ah, my old friends! How did you get my Pearl back?" Jack asked stepping forward.

A tall black man stepped forward and drew out a knife, making Jack step back.

"It isn't your Pearl anymore Jack," a Spanish accent said. Two crew men moved aside to let a woman with black shoulder length hair through.

"Angelica?" Jack asked impressed "How did you-?"

"I have my ways Jack," she approached his face, the two nose to nose. Jack was looking at her lips and licking his. He leaned in, but she turned away.

"Nice ship Jack, much slower than mine,"

He curled his lip and growled "_My _ship." he corrected her.

"You know Jack," Angelica said "Your crew is very impressive. Three men."

She approached Andrew and put her hands on his face, her thumb stroking his cheek.  
>"And very handsome,"<p>

She smiled when she saw Jack glare in the corner of her eye. "Looks to me your ship is slowly sinking. I'd be glad to let you on mine."

"We would be very grateful!" Gibbs said and she dropped her hands from Andrew's face and smiled at Gibbs.

"Come then," she said and let her crew go in front of her. She looked back at Jack.

"You amaze me," he said

"You know Jack, I can leave you on an island anytime and _without_ a pistol."

"Why, that would be, uh, romantic."

"Alone, Jack." she said

"Alone?"

"By yourself, without me."

"Oh, that would be very...alone."

"Indeed," she said walking off again. He skipped in front of her.

"Tell me my love, how did you get the Pearl?"

She smiled at Jack. "It was a gift,"

"A gift? From whom?"

"Enough questions Jack," she said and crossed to her ship with him right behind her.

Once Angelica crossed over to the Pearl, everyone became silent.

"Now, you three," she pointed at Jack, Andrew and Gibbs "Are not guests on my ship, you are part of my crew. I except you to work like everyone else,"

There was a moment of silence when Jack raised his hand

"Yes?" Angelica asked

"Were you pointing at those three?" he pointed at Andrew, Gibbs and the tall black guy.

"No Jack. I was pointing at you and your crew,"

"Are you sure you aren't mistaken?"

"I am quite sure,"

"Nah,"

"Yes Jack." her accent sang

"Alright, fine, do I have to sleep below?"

"Yes."

"Now Angelica, you really aren't making any sense! Why would you be sleeping below?"

"I'm not, I am sleeping in the Captain's cabin."

"Oh, then why did you say I was sleeping below?"

Andrew and Gibbs exchanged a look.

"Jack, _I am_ sleeping in the Captain's cabin, _you_ are sleeping below deck with the rest of the crew."

"Oh how rude of you," he said a bit disappointed he lost the fight.

She turned away from him "Alright, back to work, all of you!"

The crew then began to move away to their stations, Andrew and Gibbs left alone as Jack went after Angelica in the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome Back to Port Royal

"I thought I said back to work," she turned around, saw it was Jack and turned back around again.

He approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her, making it so the two were nose to nose again.

"You said you loved me," he told her

"Why does that matter? You were the one that left me on the Island!"

"Did I?" he asked "I'm afraid I don't recall that moment in time,"

"Bastard," she said and moved away to her window and looked out.

"That's a naughty word my dear,"

He touched her arm.

"Don't you touch me!" she said pushing his hand away. She wasn't sure if she wanted to forgive Jack quite yet.

"Awh, c'mon Angelica, you know you've been wanting to kiss me since the moment you hit my ship!"

"You disgust me," she said

"Is that a pickup line?" he asked

"When will you give up? Don't you know that time still goes on even when you don't want it to Jack? Do you really think I'd wait for you all this time?"

"Well...yes, I did,"

He put his hand on her cheek and stepped forward. The two were breathing on each other's necks.

"Kiss me, Jack." she whispered

Their lips met and they backed up against her desk. He slowly pulled away from her with something in his hand.

"I may look dumb, act dumb and say dumb things," he paused to think "But I'm not dumb."

"Jack, please," she begged as he unfolded the paper and read it.

"I should've known," he said "This is just like the last time! You're using me!"

He his eyes met hers for a moment and then he looked away.

"You're going to bring me to the British, let them have me and just move on. Really Angelica, what's the prize?"

She looked at him, her eyes full of regret.

"No..." he said realizing what it was "They gave you the Pearl! They knew that if I saw it, I'd go after it!"

He shook his head "The day I left you on the island and you said you loved me and I said "As do I". I didn't mean it, not one bit."

He then dropped the paper to the floor and walked out of the room, joining work with the rest of the crew.

The tall black man watched Jack leave Angelica's room before entering.

"Just a few more miles and we'll be docking at Port Royal." he said

"Thank you," she told him and asked him to leave.

* * *

><p>"Why the long face?" Gibbs asked Jack when he leaned against the rail next to him and Andrew.<p>

"I don't have a long face, do I?" he asked worried

Gibbs let out a laugh "No ye don't friend."

"How did you meet Angelica?" asked Andrew

"In hell I s'pose," Jack said closing his eyes "She's turning me in to the British,"

"What?"  
>"Can't be!"<p>

"In exchange, she was given the Pearl." he said

"What a bitc-"

"Jack, may I speak with you?" Angelica called from behind Andrew and Gibbs.

He opened one eye, looked at her and closed it.  
>"No." he said<p>

"Fine," she said and marched off.

"Sassy," Andrew commented as he watched her march off.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the ship was stopped at the docks of Port Royal, where Jack would be turned in. He did not protest when Roman Dudley, a crew member, tied his hands behind his back and placed him in a row boat.<p>

"Too tight?" he asked Jack

"Nah," he replied

"Good. Let's go!" Roman called out.

"Wait!" Angelica said climbing down into the row boat. "I'm coming with,"

"Could my day get any worse?" Jack asked himself. "Listen, Angelica, it's not too late to change your mind,"

She avoided his eyes and kept them on the loading dock where the men in redcoats were now waiting. She could feel a lump forming in her throat. She was always a strong woman, she never let anything get in her way. But there was this one thing, tiny little thing that could break her heart, mend it and earn her trust and break it again. That thing was Jack Sparrow.

The boat made it's way to the dock, the redcoats greeting them.

"Ah, today is the day I finally caught Captain Jack Sparrow," said Rupert Waas, the new general.

"At least you said Captain," Jack said as he was forced onto the dock by Roman.

"Thank you Miss for your service, the Pearl is treating you well?" Waas asked Angelica.

"As always," Angelica replied, still avoiding Jack.

"Good, so we can close this deal. There is nothing more you want? Because I assure you, it can be anything you want it to be, Jack Sparrow is worth that much to us."

"I want nothing more," she said and quickly got back in the row boat waiting for Roman to row them back to the ship.

"Bye Jack!" Roman said

"Goodbye," he said back "Bye Angelica,"

She didn't even look at him nor did she say anything.

"She so wants me," he told Captain Waas.

"I'm sure," he replied "Officers, put him in the cells,"

"Right sir," they said and carried Jack off.

* * *

><p>Gibbs watched Angelica return back to her cabin, the door closing behind her.<p>

"I didn't think she'd actually do it," Gibbs commented

"Nor did I," Andrew agreed "She must not love him,"

Gibbs shrugged "Back to work, mate."

The next afternoon, the crew kept looking at Angelica's door. It had not opened all day, so the crew decided to take a break from their hard work.

"Still hasn't opened her door," said one

"Maybe she is upset about Jack?" said the other

"Hah! What a joke!" The two men laughed and walked off.

"Should we go check on her?" Andrew asked Gibbs watching the two men fetch some rum.

"I don't think so, she'll come out when she's ready."

"I wanted to talk to her about my wife and child though,"

"Oh?"

"I want to see Emily again, to tell her I'm alright."

"I am sure she'd be glad to help you with that. After all, we aren't heading anywhere quite yet,"

Andrew stood up and walked to the door in which he knocked lightly on. When there was no answer, he knocked a bit louder and called out her name.

He opened the door and walked in.

"Angelica?" he asked.

Her desk had been cleared of all her maps and her jacket wasn't on the hook. He rushed out of her cabin and to the railing of the ship to peek down. Sure enough, the row boat was gone.

"Gibbs!" he called "She's left!"

"Left?"

"Aye!" Andrew said

Gibbs had a sudden look of alarm on his face. "She jumped?"

"No sir, why would she take all her maps and jacket with her? Plus, the boat is missing."

"Aye, we need to go back for her!"

"I don't think so," the tall black guy (let's name him Fred Jones) said smiling "Angelica is gone, I'm the new Captain."

Gibbs and Andrew exchanged a worried look.

Laughing filled the ship as men clinked glasses and played cards, betting on things they didn't even own.

"They're all drunk," Andrew said disgusted looking at the crew.

"Aye. No Captain, no one to keep order. Or should I say good Captain."

"Is anyone even controlling the ship?"

They glanced over at the wheel.

"No." they both said and got up. Andrew touched his hand to the wheel and sucked in a breath. "I've never touched a ship before,"

Gibbs laughed "I grew up on them,"

Andrew turned to him "I grew up in the Castle of Driftwood."

"Ye don't say!" he said surprised.

"I was going to become King and marry someone by arranged marriage, but I had already fallen in love with someone else. My mom died while I was away, I never got to say goodbye. Now my sister is alone with that Julian and he wants to marry her just to be King. Gibbs, you must understand this. They'll come after us. He can't be King unless I'm dead,"

"He didn't kill you when he first got you?"

"He can't, I have to accept the crown first."

"Do you want to be King?" Gibbs asked

"I can't go back now, can I?"

"Stay with me. You're a pirate now," he grinned and Andrew grinned back.

"Aye!" he said


	6. Chapter 6: A Failed Rescue

Angelica was alright, she didn't jump off the ship nor did she drown when her row boat was smashed to pieces by a giant wave on her way back to the shore of Port Royal. In fact, she was perfectly fine. Well, almost. She would be once she got what she wanted back from the British.

She had managed to sneak in during the night and steal a dress to blend with the crowd. It was a bit too big in the chest area, but she didn't really care. It would help he get past whoever she needed to get past.

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked a young gentleman walking down the street. "Could you tell me where the Port Royal jail is?"

"Right down that road, Miss."

"Thank you," she said and walked in the direction the man had pointed.

It felt weird wearing a dress and talking lady like. This wasn't her, but she'd have to tough it out.

* * *

><p>She entered a giant stone building apart from the others and greeted the man at the counter.<p>

"I'm here about Jack," she said

"Jack?" the man asked

"Yes, it's important that I see him."

"I'm sorry Miss, but Jack was hung yesterday evening!"

Her mind went blank and her heart stopped beating.

"No," she whispered

"Yes ma'm, I'm sorry. But he had it coming. Was he a cousin? Brother?"

"He was the one I loved," she said

"I'm sorry Miss. But we take bank robberies seriously around here."

"Bank robbery?" she asked "Jack Sparrow? He was taken in yesterday for a trade,"

"Ahhh, Jack _Sparrow_!" the man laughed "He's still in his cell. Won't stop singing. Bit annoying really. Cell number 12,"

"Thank you,"

"Ah, Miss. Don't mind me asking, but whats a nice looking lady like you got to do with a dirty old Pirate? I mean, if you're looking for a mate, I'm free."

"Um, thank you sir, but why I need to speak with Jack Sparrow is private," when the man didn't look convinced, she said "I'll get back to you on that offer though,"

He smiled and let her pass.

She walked twelve cells down and saw Jack sitting on the floor in the corner, humming a song.

"Jack," she whispered

He immediately stopped humming and looked up.

"Angelica!" he said excited, quickly clearing his throat "Uh, I mean, Angelica, how dare you come to this jail to see me!"

"Jack," she smiled "You're alright!"

He stared at her "Okay, what do you need? Your earring I took? Okay, here, take it. Or are you here for you spoon? Yup, have it. Or were you looking for this?" he held up one of her bras.

"Jack Sparrow!" she hissed and he quickly tucked it back inside his coat. "I'm not here for those stupid things! Though, I do need that bra back,"

"Yeah, I sort of figured that after I realized it was still in my pocket and you were heading back to the Pearl. I was going to put it back, honest," he handed her the bra. "So if you're not here for the spoon or the earring, what are you here for? Let me guess, you're going to ask me questions about some hidden treasure and if I know the way? Because I don't know the way, I don't know of any treasure what-so-ever." he crossed his arms.

"No, I'm not here for any treasure," she squeezed her hand in through the bars for him to take.

"I'm not holding that if that's what you want," he said "I overheard the guard talking to a Doctor, they discovered that disease spreads through hand touching."

She squeezed her hand back through the bars and put it in her lap. She was sitting on her knees staring at him.

"Why did you come back? Actually no, I want to know why you're wearing, well, _that_." he pointed at the cream-colored dress she was wearing.

"It's what every woman wears!" she said

"But you never wear one. Every time we, well you know, I'd have to unzip and unbutton. With a dress you just unzip. It was a waste of precious time."

"Do you want out or not?" she asked impatiently

"I'll have to get back to you on that one," he said holding up his finger to keep her from talking again "Thinking...thinking. Well, who would I be going with?"

"Me of course." she said

"Oh." he let his hand drop.

"Jack, if you don't answer me now, I'm taking off this dress and am marching back to the Pearl and sailing off without you!"

"Well in that case, I'll answer later," he smiled

She stood up and wiped her hands on her dress "Fine then,"

"Angelica, wait, wait, wait." he said standing up and walking to the bars. He stuck his hand through.

She took his hand in hers. "What about spreading disease?" she whispered

"I'm a Pirate," he told her "I don't care about disease, but I would like out of this jail cell."

"Okay, I'll go steal the keys,"

"You really don't have to," he said

"How else will I get you out?"

He put his hands on the door and pushed, it swung open.

She smiled.

"Broken door," he said with a shrug and the two walked down the hall back to the man at the counter. Jack bent low as Angelica walked to the counter.

"Thank you very much sir," she said just as Jack hit the man over the head with a wooden board.

The two were free to go.

* * *

><p>"Why shut the front door!" a man exclaimed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and setting down his paper.<p>

Jack skidded to a stop from his sprint, back tracked back to the man on the bench.

"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he corrected. "And now you see me," he took the man's glasses off and snapped them in half. "Now ya don't!"

He grabbed Angelica's hand again and the two started sprinting to the shore. Angelica kept falling behind because of the dress, her heel kept getting stuck in the fabric.

"Guards!" the man called for help, trying to find his glasses. They had already noticed Jack Sparrow's escape and had gone to warn their Captain.

"Sir, what should we do?" asked one

"Get him!" Captain Rupert Waas shouted angrily shooing them off.

By now, Jack and Angelica had reached the shore.

"Where's your boat?" he asked looking up at the sky, then underneath the dock in search of it.

"Crashed," she said

He looked up at the ships docked then to the guards that were sprinting towards them with their guns. He started sprinting for the ships.

"Jack! Wait! I can't run in this!"  
>Jack paused, ran back, ripped off the dress so Angelica was just in her usual man clothes and started back for the ships.<p>

"Don't let them get away!" Captain Waas yelled to his men as he struggled to keep up behind them, his fat belly weighing him down.

"This one!" Jack called to her untying one of the ships.

"No, this one!" she said and began to untie it.

"Love," Jack smiled "I assure you, this ship is better."

"Alright, bye Jack!" she said and climbed on board of the one she had chosen.

He dropped the rope of the ship he chose and sprinted aboard Angelica's.

The guards were reaching for the ship but it had already gotten out of reach.

"They got away sir!"

"Oh, they won't get very far," Captain Waas said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>The two of them were laughing as Angelica was pulled in his arms.<br>"I love you Jack," she said kissing his neck.

He awkwardly stroked her hair.

"Do you remember the old times?" she asked and pushed him playfully towards the Captains cabin and onto the bed where she removed his boots on climbed onto his chest to begin unbuttoning his shirt.

"Angelica," he said trying to sit up, but she was already kissing him and rubbing her hands up and down his torso. Her mouth moved up to his ear.

"Don't you dare," he warned and she smiled and blew into his ear. She knew that Jack always got turned on by that.

He closed his eyes and let Angelica do all the work, the kissing, the massaging.

* * *

><p>Jack woke up with his shirt off but his pants still on. Obviously, she had gotten bored when he fell asleep because she too, was asleep beside him.<br>He let his hand fall to the side of the bed but was surprised when it hit cold water. He sat up and put his feet down, they too were soaked in water. He looked down and saw ocean water was close to overflowing on their bed.

"SHIP DOWN!" he shouted running through the water to the deck. Sure enough, water was waist level.

"What happened?" Angelica asked, picking up her feet higher than usual so she could walk through the water.

"I'll tell you what happened, _Angelica_," Jack said displeased "The ship has sunk. Real nice choice of a ship! 'This one is better!' hah, obviously not!"

"Oh, I'm sorry _Jack_, I usually tell the people trying to kill me to stop and wait as I check the ship for any holes so I can make a safe getaway on _their_ ship!"

"I told you my ship was better!" he said now having to tread water.

She spit some from her mouth at him.

"Now that wasn't very nice," he said

"Why hello Jack! Short trip?" Captain Waas and his crew laughed as they pulled up in their ship next to Jack's sunken one.

One of his men tossed down a rope into the water.

"Oh, thank you!" Jack said grabbing the rope.

"No, no, _bad_ Mr. Sparrow. That rope isn't for you," Captain Waas said

Jack looked at Angelica, to the rope and back again.

"Oh." he said displeased. "Here,"

She took the rope from his hand and was pulled onto the ship.

"I just wanted to thank you Jack, for being stupid and taking this ship. You've done me a favor!"

"Have I?" he slapped his forehead. "Remind me not to do that again,"

"You see, I'm on this ship. You're down there treading water. I'll get to sail away, you'll get to be shark food!"

"What about Angelica?" he asked "Not that I care," he quickly added.

"She'll be in good hands," Waas said "Well, I guess all this time spent trying to capture you was a waste, seeing as you've made your own death bed. I'll be seeing you Jack. Oh wait," he laughed "I won't."

He motioned to the man steering the ship to move forward.

"Angelica!" he called hoping she'd randomly appear and save him "ANGELICA!"

He watched as the boat continued moving off.

He grabbed a nearby floating board and sat on top of it, allowing it to float him wherever it pleased.


	7. Chapter 7: Hi there Mr Sparrow

Julian sat at his desk with Peeves, thinking about how to get Andrew back.

"What about a search party, sir?" asked Peeves

"Search party?"

"For the Pirate, he'll know where Andrew is,"

"Good idea," Julian said

"But how will we find him?"

Julian turned his head to look out the window.

"Turns out we won't have to," he smiled as he saw a man floating to shore on a wooden board.

* * *

><p>"Hello Mr. Pirate," Julian lifted Jack onto the dock. He gasped for breath and whispered Angelica's name. "Not the name I was hoping for," Julian frowned that it wasn't Andrew's name mentioned. "Name?"<p>

"Name is Captain Jack Sparrow," he replied and coughed up some water

"Oooh, a Captain!" Julian said "Where's your crew?"

"On my ship," Jack said

"Where's your ship?"

"That is a good question lad," Jack said

"Well, where did you just come from?"

"A sinking ship,"

"So your ship sunk with your crew?"

"No, the ship I stole sank," Jack pointed at Julian, "Hey, you're that man who was holding Andrew in your ship!"

"Yes, where is Andrew?" Julian asked hopeful

"With my crew on my ship,"

"I need him back, Jack," Julian said "I was going to make him King."

"That's a lie! You wanted to kill him!"

"Well, you're a Pirate, you understand." Julian smirked

"Aye," Jack smiled.

"I need you to help me find him,"

"What is my prize if I do?" Jack asked

"A ship,"

"Already got one,"

"Well, what do you want?" Julian asked

"I get you your man back, you get me my man..._wo_man_._"

"Woman?" Julian asked

"Those British freaks took her!"

"I am a British freak," Julian snapped

"Aye, but they still have my lady!"

"Alright, deal,"

"Savvy!" Jack stood up and followed Julian and Peeves onto Julian's ship.

* * *

><p>Jack and Julian took a seat in Julian's cabin on the ship and began small talk.<p>

"Care for a drink?" Julian asked setting down two glasses, one for him the other for Jack.

"Is it rum?" he asked.

"Yes," Julian replied pouring some into Jack's glass. He gulped it down in one sip.

"More," Jack said and Julian poured him more.

Jack kept drinking them all in one sip, asking for more so Julian ended up giving him the whole bottle.

"Tell me Jack, why is this woman important to you?"

He set down his glass and wiped his mouth with his sleeve "Angelica? Why, I think I love her."

"You think you love her?" Julian asked amused

"We met a long time ago. I was sneaking around, ended up in her room while she was sleeping and, may I have more rum?" he asked

Julian got up and grabbed another bottle.

"So, I was walking on this beach you know," he took a long drink from the bottle "And I was so confused."

"You talk a lot," Julian said "Tell me, do you read?"

"Read?" Jack burped and took the book Julian handed him.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Fantastic book."

"Ah," Jack said and tucked it inside his coat pocket about to take another drink.

"I think you've had enough," Julian said taking the bottle from Jack's hand. "Aren't you tired?"

But Jack had already collapsed on the floor, sound asleep and drunk.

"Oh, perfect. Just what I've always wanted, a drunken pirate on my nice clean floor." Julian said disgusted. He stepped over Jack and exited his cabin, closing the door behind him in search of Peeves.

He found him playing scrabble alone.

"We'll set sail tomorrow morning," he instructed Peeves "Fetch our crew tonight and have them ready tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Peeves left his scrabble game and started heading off the ship for the town to find Julian's crew.


	8. Chapter 8: Where's the Black Pearl?

Captain Waas ate his dinner as he watched Angelica stare out at the open sea, her food untouched. Captain Waas had just saved her life and here she was, showing no respect at all. He had arranged a table to be set outside on the ship deck, set for two. The food was the best on the ship, very tasty, and she did not even touch it, not even a small hint of a watery mouth.

He wiped his mouth with a napkin before speaking "Why must you be stubborn?"

She kept her gaze on the ocean, still ignoring him.

Waas stood up and threw his napkin on the table, fed up with her attitude. He leaned over across the table to get in her face. "I rescued you and brought you here on my ship. I give you food and a nice place to sleep and you refuse everything. Everything I offered!" he spat in her face.

She turned her head farther, trying to avoid his smelly breath, but he leaned in closer and grabbed her chin with his hand, forcing her to face him.  
>"You are a beautiful woman," he said "If it weren't for your personality; you'd be someone I'd gladly marry."<p>

He released her chin and walked off to his room on the ship, slamming the door behind him.

Though there was a whole crew up people on the ship, Angelica felt more alone than ever.

* * *

><p>She did not feel comfortable with the British crew watching her as they worked, so she retreated to her room and closed the door. On the bed lay a dress and a brush. A mirror had been tacked on the wall.<br>She picked up the dress and held it up to her body and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The dress made her think of Jack in the jail cell humming and pointing out the dress she wore. He never did say it was attractive.  
>Holding the dress there made her feel like somebody. Angelica knew she was <em>somebody<em> already, but that somebody was always known for her witty remarks and good arm in a sword fight. She never had wanted to be a fancy high-class woman parading around in a dress, and she was proud of that. She would not start now, but she had a sudden want to try on the dress.

She removed her pants and shirt and looked at her body in the mirror before putting on the dress and tightening in the back. She adjusted the top and tightened it more and wiped her hands down it to flatten any bumps or creases.

Remembering there was a brush on her bed, she grabbed it and brushed her hair.

There was a knock on her door before it opened, showing Captain Waas.

"Change in heart?" he asked as he looked her up and down, paused at the chest, then back to her face.

"Not for you," she said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm, guess not." he said "Come, it's time for a walk, you and I."

"I hardly know you," she said

"Then it's time you do," he smiled and offered his hand which she refused and walked herself out the door.

The two of them walked a ways down the ship deck, pausing at the edge of the railing when he said: "How did you come upon Jack Sparrow?"

Angelica smiled at the question but did not answer.

"Alright then, why did you sneak into Port Royal and rescue him?"

"So many questions," she said

"Only two, Miss," he replied "Not willing to answer any about Jack then, how about yourself? Where are you from?"

She looked at him "Though you have intentions of getting to know me, I have none for you."

"Why are you so rude?" he asked

She laughed at that question. "Why are you Captain?"

He was taken aback at her remark, but ignored her.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked

"Why does it matter?" he grinned

"Because I actually have a life,"

His smile formed into a frown. Feeling insulted, he walked off, leaving her alone which was just what she wanted.

She looked out onto the horizon watching the sun set. Jack was somewhere out there in a shark's belly.

Did she care? Yes.  
>Did she miss him? Yes.<br>Did she love him? No.  
>She still does.<p>

* * *

><p>So Gibbs and Andrew were on the Black Pearl with an out of control crew, Angelica was on a ship full of redcoats with a Captain trying to hit on her and Jack was on a ship called <em>The Wallflower<em>.

Julian's crew had set sail two days ago in search of Jack's _Black Pearl_ which held Andrew on it, the man that Julian needed to kill in order to become King.

"Do you have any idea where this _Black Pearl_ may be?" Julian asked Jack on the third evening.

"I've got a few ideas, yeah." he replied biting his nail.

"Care to tell us what direction?"

"Well, usually you will see fog in the distance..."

"Your ship has fog behind it at all times?"

"Aye, great ship."

"Sounds like a bunch of bull to me,"

"No, no bull. Pure ship!"

Julian walked off and met Peeves. "This man is an idiot, he has no idea where he's going. I say we toss him overboard right now,"

"Sir, he knows where the Pearl is!"

"I highly doubt it's that hard to find,"

"Yes but, it's his crew. Jack can tell them not to attack us."

"True," Julian sighed "Fine. But I don't want him snooping around."

"That won't be a problem, sir," Peeves laughed "The man just fell asleep against that pole!"

* * *

><p><em>Jack felt the ship come to an immediate stop. Blinking open his eyes, he could see the Black Pearl beside the ship he was on, and on the deck of the Pearl stood Angelica. She was smiling, her hair blowing in the wind.<em>

_"Angelica!" Jack greeted her as he crossed over from one ship to the next._

_"Hello Jack," she said and pointed a pistol at his head._

_"And hello pistol?" he asked backing up._

_"You had it coming," she said and loaded the bullet._

_"Now, why would you want to kill me?"_

_"You're going to sell out Andrew," she said "And you left me. Twice!"_

_"I did it for you!"_

_"I don't like it Jack," she warned. Her gun clicked. _

_"Is it just me, or are you always trying to kill me?"_

_"Not always. We got along plenty fine back then."_

_"Aye, but you still locked me in your closet."_

_"That was so you wouldn't get away. I obviously failed," she held up her pistol higher "I loved you Jack, you were the only one I loved."_

_"Awh, now don't cry love," he said trying to touch her cheek but she smacked his hand away._

_"I'm not crying!" she snapped, though she actually was. Tears were streaming down her face. "How could you just leave me like you did?"_

_"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"_

_She ignored his comment, lowering her gun.  
>"Sell out Andrew and I will kill you."<em>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Sparrow, would you mind getting up? I need you to tell us the way to your ship!"<p>

Someone kicked his boot and he blinked open his eyes.

"Wha?"

"Which way is your ship?" Julian demanded

Jack's eyes widened. What a terrible dream.

He took out his compass and it pointed North.

"N...o...r...outh." he coughed

"Excuse me?" Julian asked

"South," Jack said "My ship is south."

Julian sighed loudly "Men, turn the ship around!"

He walked off, leaving Jack alone against the pole he had fallen asleep against.

He'd have to find his own way to rescue Angelica, seeing he was leading Julian in the wrong direction. He'd never find Andrew which meant he wouldn't be getting his love back anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 9: The Flirt

Angelica was woken up by a knock on her door. She pushed away the bed sheets to answer the door. Captain Waas stood with a smile on his face at the entrance.

"Welcome home," he said and smiled. "I'll grab your bags,"

"I have none," she said and walked past him to be on the ship deck. It has been docked at Port Royal once again.

Captain Waas had already gotten off the ship to greet a young man. He was about 5''7, tan and had brown hair with blue eyes.

She leaned against the ship rail, staring at the man and Rupert Waas discuss. Once or twice she saw the man glance at her then nod.

"Come Angelica," Captain Waas called to her.

She looked back at the ocean hoping to see Jack coming to her rescue, but she knew he was dead and would no longer be there by her side when she most wanted him.

Finding the strength to walk forward, she joined the two men.

"This is Eric Slate," Rupert introduced the tan man who smiled at her. When Angelica made no attempt to say hello, he added "He will be showing you around town. I best be off, have to check in! Bring her back to the house in a bit."

Once he had walked off, Eric put out his hand which she refused to shake.

"Stubborn one, aren't you?" he laughed "You'll fit right in with the rest of the girls in this town. So, where are you from?"

She stared back at the ocean.

"Oh?" he asked "Impressive. I don't think I could survive three days out there,"

It was Angelica's turn to laugh. This guy was obviously a loser.

"So, you have any friends?"

"Tons," she said

"Any boy friends?"

"All my friends are boys," she replied

"Wow, once again, I am impressed. Girls usually stick to girls."

"Well, I'm different," she said, beginning to open up.

"Hello Eric," a pretty blonde called. He blushed and waved back.

"Friend of mine," he said and kept walking down the street with Angelica.

"Hey Eric!" a brunette called from her window. He waved up at her.

"Another friend?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah," he scratched his head awkwardly.

"Tell me about yourself," she said. She wanted to test this guy out to see if he was a dork. Surely no one in Port Royal was worth her time, but seeing she might be here a while, she might need a friend to talk to.

"I barely know anything about you yet!" he protested.

Seeing she wasn't about to say anything, he went on "Well, I grew up here in Port Royal, my mother is Captain Waas's sister and I enjoy staying on land. You?"

"I grew up in a Spanish convent, met a man before I made my vows, found my father, went to the fountain of youth, was tricked by the man I loved, made a trade for the Pearl, did something I regretted and later got brought here. Oh, and I enjoy being on ships and can kill a man if he continues flirting with me."

He laughed awkwardly, ignoring the last part. "Wow, that's a lot of stuff. What happened to the man?"

"Drowned,"

"Pirate?"

"The best, next to me of course,"

"Nice," he grinned "Port Royal can't stand Pirates, I mean, there's a few we can stand. But there is this one-"

"Jack Sparrow," Angelica said

"Right, how do you-"

"He was a close friend,"

Eric stopped smiling. "He's caused Port Royal tons of shit."

"As always," she smiled

"Well, here it is. Uncle Rupert's home. I hope you enjoy your stay here," he kissed her hand before departing.

* * *

><p>From what Angelica could tell, Rupert Waas was a rich man, high class, general of the British army, the best known Captain around and not married. His house was huge and was located at the end of a quiet street with a large yard, horses and sheep.<p>

She wanted to call Eric back and ask why she was brought here, but he had already disappeared.

"Hello my lady!" an old woman opened the door to the huge house "Rupert told me you would be coming! I'll show you to your room,"

She dragged Angelica into the house and up the stairs to a clean, tidy bedroom. The window out looked the horse pasture and the ocean.

"Dinner at six," the woman said before shutting the door.

Angelica had no intentions of joining them for dinner. Not tonight nor any night. Her anger was starting to show through. How could Captain Waas bring her here and expect her to be respectful and nice when she hated him for what he did for Jack? She did not belong here in Port Royal, she wanted to be sleeping with Jack.

She smiled. The thought of when he kissed her and his stupid jokes that always made her laugh.

Her heart dropped. She missed him so much.

"Stop it!" she scolded herself. She was a tough woman and all people knew was her tough side, to show her emotions would only show her as weak.

She sat down at the window seat and reached inside her pocket. Her hand touched something soft and she pulled it out. There sat the voodoo doll of Jack Sparrow in her hand.

She closed it tight in her hand and put it to her chest.


	10. Chapter 10: A Sea Battle

"Ow!" Jack shouted causing Julian to look up from his book.

"Something the matter Mr. Sparrow?" he asked sounding extremely bored. Him and his crew had been sailing South for a couple of days now with no sign of the Black Pearl.

"Felt like someone was squeezing my whole body really hard,"

"Are you drunk again?" he asked closing his book "Because I swear if you are, I'm going to be very pissed. That rum isn't exactly cheap, it's the finest in Alpinotch."

"No, not drunk. I finished off the rum the other night."

Julian slammed his book down on the table next to him and stood up.

"Jack, I swear I'm going to-"

"SHIP AHEAD! SHIP AHEAD!" called the man on lookout.

Julian pushed past Jack and grabbed his telescope. In the distance he could make out a black ship with fog surrounding it.

"Well done Mr. Sparrow," he said "You've found us your ship!"

Jack peered over Julian's shoulder. Sure enough, the Black Pearl was about three miles off. He smacked his forehead.

"I'm just going to, er, see if there might be any rum left," he quickly fled to the other side of the ship and looked over the edge. A row boat was tied to the side of the ship. "Perfect," he muttered to himself loosening the rope.

"What are you doing?" Julian asked. He had followed Jack out of suspicion.

"Just uh, checking the emergency boat, mate," he patted Julian's shoulder "All set,"

He started to walk, but Julian stepped in front of him. He then tried to go around him, but once again Julian blocked his way.

"You were trying to escape," he smiled "Nice going, you've just earned yourself a rope."

"A rope-?"

"PEEVES!" Julian shouted "Tie up Mr. Sparrow good and tight against that pole. Make sure he does not get free,"

"Yes sir,"

So Jack was tied to the giant wooden pole as the rest of the crew on the _Wallflower_ watched as they got closer and closer to the Pearl. Why wasn't the Pearl making an attempt to get away? It could easily out run this crappy ship.

"May I get some water?" Jack called to them, hoping to distract. Julian ignored him. "My mouth is pretty dry,"

Still, no answer.

"Anybody? Water?"

"Oh, just fetch the man some water, would you?" Julian demanded.

No one seemed to hear Julian because Jack never got his water. They were all transfixed by the Black Pearl that lay ahead of them.

Jack actually felt bad about this. Sure, he had done some pretty dumb shit in his past and set up tons of people, but this was different. In a way, Andrew was his friend. He had lied for Andrew, but his lie turned out to be true.

"Well, at least I'll get Angelica back!" he said snapping out of his sadness. Who cares if Andrew got taken away and murdered?

He frowned. Okay, he felt bad again. Andrew, frown. Angelica!, smile. It was a tough choice. But it looked like he didn't have much a choice now. The _Wallflower_ had just pulled up beside the Black Pearl.

"Hey, look at those men in lobster suits!" said a man from the Pearl. The crew burst out laughing. "What do you want?"

Julian stepped forward "I want him," he pointed at Andrew "He was taken away from me by some dumbass Pirate."

The crew stopped laughing. "Don't you dare talk about Captain Jack Sparrow like that! Tisn't right to speak of a dead man that way,"

"Dead? Dead man? You idiots! Jack Sparrow is on my ship!"

There was a moment where everyone was talking at once.

"On your ship?" the crew laughed again. "This guy is a real joke,"

"Listen," Julian said through gritted teeth "I just want Andrew,"

"No can do,"

"A trade perhaps?"

The Black Pearl crew ooed.

"Do you have anything of interest to us?"

"Jack Sparrow,"

The crew spoke all at once again.

"Alright, deal!"

"NO DEAL!" a man shouted pushing his way to the front. It was Andrew. "You will not take me away from my friends,"

"Oh, wonderful, tons of Pirate friends who have no life."

"Did he just say we have no life?"

"Yeah, I think so,"

The crew glared.

"ATTACK!"

They all drew out their swords and jumped from the Pearl to the _Wallflower_. Swords clinked against one another as the lobster backs and Pirates fought.

"Hi Jack!" said Fred Jones, stabbing a man.

"Hello," he replied back and watched Fred run off to help a friend in combat.

"You could at least get me out of this rope!" he called after Fred.

"Ehhh, he's tryin' to escape!" a man pointed at Julian who was climbing into the lifeboat. "Get him!"

Three men sprinted after Julian and pulled him out of the lifeboat. They stood staring at him.

"Well, anyone gonna stab him?"

"I don't have a sword,"

"Aye, nor do I. Dropped mine somewhere..."

"I'll take him from here," Andrew approached them, wiping the blood from another soul from the sword to his shirt. "Save the rum, men."

"Aye! Save the rum!"

"Aye!"

"Totes!"

The three men sprinted off.

"Andrew," Julian struggled to get up. His white ponytail had frizzed out from the action. "I meant no harm,"

"You've come here to take me. Go ahead."

Julian reached for his sword, but Andrew hit him on the arm.

He pulled his arm close to his chest, breathing heavily. Blood from the cut made his red suit a maroon.

"Andrew, mind giving the man a hand?" Jack called to him. Andrew turned and smiled at Jack.

Julian's hand reached out for his sword.

Almost there, reaching, just a little bit more.

There!

Julian grabbed his sword and stood up in one quick, swift motion.

The quick movement caught Andrew's attention so he turned around. And then it happened. Julian stabbed him right through the middle.

Andrew's eyes closed. He fell to his knees on the wooden floor.

"Accept the crown," Julian said picking up another sword. "Don't pretend it doesn't hurt. You may not be able to die, but I can stab you a hundred times. What would it feel like to die a hundred times Andrew?"

He gasped in pain as Julian stuck another sword through his stomach.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"I don't know Julian, why don't we ask you!" Gibbs had come up from behind, his sword now through Julian's back.

Both crews watched as Julian's body collasped to the floor, his blood forming a puddle on the ship.

"Someone help him!" a redcoat cried out. No one moved, everyone just stared.

The Black Pearl crew had already started leaving back to their own ship.

Fred Jones had released Jack and the two helped carry Andrew back across to the Pearl.

Someone let down the sails and the Black Pearl slowly sailed off, leaving the lobster backs behind.

"Where to Captain?" Fred asked

Jack pulled out his compass. It pointed west.

"What I want most is west,"

"Aye Captain!"

The name "Captain" rang in Jack's ears. He was finally back on his ship as Captain.

His men jumped with joy, shouting and laughing. They had defeated Julian and his crew! Or so they thought...


	11. Chapter 11: Mrs Angelica Waas

Julian's body had been rushed off for first aid, but his mind was somewhere else...

_His bare feet touched the cold creek water at his old home. His five-year-old hands held tight by his mother's. She had just told him his father was shot and killed in a battle protecting their tiny village. After his father had died, Julian and his mother moved to Alpinotch, where he grew respect and high class._

_There he stood at the royal ball, watching the most beautiful woman he had ever seen smile in his direction. He asked her to dance and she accepted._

_His fingers intertwined with Arianna's. The two stood on her balcony late one evening._

_"I am suppose to give this kiss to Edward, but I want you to have it." she whispered_

_"What kiss?"_

_"Your life will be spared once," she said. The two kissed._

"Is he alive?" someone waved a hand in front of Julian's eyes. His pupils followed.

"Yes," he said sitting up. His wound was wrapped tightly but the hole where the sword had been stabbed through remained.

"Are you okay Captain?" Peeves had just rushed in.

"Yes," he said again "Peeves, send some men out to clear the dead off the ship,"

"Already done sir,"

Julian smiled and crawled out of bed "Where has the Pearl gone?"

"Left. You've been out for over an hour."

"Damn,"

"Sir, if we were to fight, we'd need more men. And are you sure if you are in condition to even fight?"

"I'm quite sure," Julian replied

"You should see a doctor,"

"No Peeves, I don't need a Doctor. I need the crown!"

"Well, we're heading to Alpinotch. We should be back in two to three days, depending on the wind."

"But just to get more men. Plans shall proceed," Julian said

"Yes sir," Peeves said "Perhaps visit Anna?"

Julian sighed "Perhaps."

Julian did not know it, but even though the kiss spared his life, one could still suffer greatly.

* * *

><p>"Eric, I want you to get to know her." Captain Waas explained to his nephew one afternoon in town.<p>

"But Uncle, she's a pirate!" he protested

"And still young at that! We might be able to pull it out of her!"

"Once a Pirate, always a pirate,"

"I plan to keep her in my house until she changes."

"She never will."

"If she refuses, then she will be a slave of mine until her choice changes. I haven't a wife yet."

"Y-y-you're going to marry her?" he asked.

"Those were my plans. Eric, I know you must think 'm crazy but-"

"She's so young Uncle!"

"Age does not matter! Besides, she may make things at home more interesting for me."

"She'll never accept! Not after what you did to Jack Sparrow!"

"Jack Sparrow?"

"The two were close, in love!"

Captain Waas laughed. "Good day nephew,"

This was absolutely messed up. Captain Waas was not handsome, nor fit, nor young and here he wanted to marry Angelica! This would never pull through and Eric would make sure of it.


	12. Chapter 12: She's dying

"My Uncle made plans to marry you," Eric told Angelica one evening on their walk together.

She didn't say anything, just kept walking, a hint of a smile forming on her face. She would not be marrying Captain Waas for sure. She had already made plans to escape Port Royal. She was going to wait for the perfect time to leave, but seeing this event had come up, she'd have to leave now.

"You're not thinking of accepting his proposal, are you?" Eric asked shocked. "I mean, some women would love an older, rich guy as their husband, but you don't seem like one of those women."

She quickly turned, grabbed his sword and pushed him against an alley wall.  
>"You're right Mr. Slate, I'm not one. I've never dreamed of being one!" she blew her hair out of her face "It was nice meeting you, thank you for your sword and good day."<p>

She looked at him a moment longer then pushed her hands off the wall and started her escape toward the docked ships. There, she would choose a good ship (meaning no leaks) and would sail off to find the Black Pearl. It felt like the right thing to do, protect the Pearl for Jack. Though, where would she go from there? Would she move on? She wasn't sure.

She began to untie a ship called the _Rosemary_ when Eric came sprinting down the long dock.

"Wait!" he shouted

She ignored him and climbed up the board and onto the ship. She removed the wooden plank before he could get on it and set it down.

Eric had reached such a fast speed, he had managed to jump from the dock and fly ten feet, in which he was able to grab hold of a next on the side of the ship. She watched him climb up the net.

"I thought you only liked land." she hissed.

"Where are you going?"

"Home! Now get off!"

People were now gathering on the shore, yelling and pointing. Angelica could make out the words

"She's a Pirate!"

"She's captured Mr. Eric Slate!"

The soldiers had begun to shoot at them.

"Get down!" she yelled when he didn't duck. He bent low like her.

"Guess I'm stuck on the ship with you," he grinned

Once out of reach of the gun fire, she stood up from her crouched position.

"Keep in mind, I have the sword and I can throw you off this ship anytime and anywhere in the middle of the ocean."

"I can't swim!"

"Oh, that won't be a problem, these waters aren't exactly a warm bath in the tub. You see, you'll get thrown in and start treading water because your adrenaline is pumping. But soon, you'll start to get tired and the water will start freezing up your body, including your lungs."  
>Eric was staring at her with such horror she continued on with a smile.<p>

"So your lungs will freeze and you'll run out of breath. You'll slowly sink deep in its depths, still alive, suffering to swim up but you can't because every single bone in your body is frozen and then-"

"STOP!" he shouted covering his ears. She laughed.

"You do as I say," she said "Though, you won't be much of a help managing the ship. I just wonder what the crew will do with you once we find them."

* * *

><p>"So Captain," Andrew grinned "What is it you want that's west?"<p>

"Angelica," he said pulling out his compass again. The past few days it had kept changing direction. If Angelica was west at Port Royal, why would it keep changing?

Andrew noticed Jack frown "Something wrong?"

"This damn compass, it keeps changing." he shook it a bit then hit it against the ship rail about twenty times.

"Perhaps it's broken?" Andrew suggested.

"Impossible!" he shouted. He walked over to the helm and began to steer, pushing Gibbs aside. "It says sail north, we'll sail north. Now it's changing to west again!" He kept moving the wheel left and right, causing the ship to move in a zigzag pattern.

* * *

><p>"There's a ship ahead," Gibbs said one evening to jack.<p>

"Ship? What of?"

"Enemy ship of Port Royal, the _Rosemary_."

He grunted and got out of his bed to look. Sure enough, lanterns lit up a ship ahead.

"Orders?" Gibbs asked

"Get the canons ready," he smiled his pirate smile. Revenge was now his.

Shouts sounded below as Jack's crew happily loaded the canons. Blowing up an enemy ship by surprise was one of their favorite things to do.

"Alright men!" Gibbs shouted "Ready?"

"Ready!" they all echoed

"FIRE!"

Loud blasts from the canons drowned out the waves hitting the sides of the ship. The enemy ship had been hit by every single canon blow.

"Gentlemen," Jack said joining them below "Let's finish off this ship with this beauty right here,"

He lifted up the fireball canon and his crew smiled.

Fred Jones loaded the fireball.

"Gibbs, there's a woman on that ship," Andrew pointed out

He squinted through the hole.

"Why, that looks like Angeli-"

"FIRE!"

The fireball was blasted from the Pearl and hit the _Rosemary_ in one, easy shot. The enemy ship burst into flames.

Andrew looked at Gibbs horrified.

"It was probably a trick," he said "They do it all the time, dress as women so we won't shoot."

Andrew nodded "Yeah," he said hoping they didn't just blow Jack's girlfriend to pieces.

The _Rosemary_ was halfway under the water now so Jack said "Moving on!"

He had finished his job of revenge on Port Royal.

* * *

><p>Andrew and Gibbs leaned against the railing of the ship as the rest of the crew celebrated with more rum. Both had the feeling that they should keep a look out.<p>

"Do you really think it was her?" Andrew asked

"Jack's compass is never wrong. If Angelica was still in Port Royal, it would have stayed pointing west. My guess was that she had escaped on the _Rosemary_ and set sail to find the Pearl."

Andrew stared down into the water. He felt like throwing up. If he killed Angelica he would never be able to forgive himself.

"There, in the water," Andrew suddenly pointed at a black lump on a wooden board. They tossed down a net and brought up the body.

"Is it her?" Andrew asked as Gibbs bent down, putting his ear to the human's chest for a heartbeat.

He pushed the shoulder length black hair from the woman's face and looked up at Andrew.

"Yes."

The crew had stopped celebrating and had gathered around Andrew, Gibbs and Angelica.

Fred Jones, the big, huge, buff black guy, had begun sobbing in his hands. "W-w-we killed her!"

The rest of the crew patted his shoulder and stared at the non moving body.

"What's going on?" Jack asked trying to push his way to the front of the crowd.

"Hold him back!" Andrew called to them. The crew pushed Jack back again.

"Wha- what are you doing!" He protested.

"We have to get her warm," Andrew said "Use the first mates cabin, its empty."

Together, Gibbs and Andrew had managed to bring Angelica into the cabin without Jack seeing her.

* * *

><p>"Will she live?" Andrew asked Gibbs who was holding a washcloth to her forehead.<p>

"I don't know," he looked down at her pale face. "How's Jack?"

Andrew sat on the corner of the bed "I, well you see, I-"

"Haven't told him yet?" Gibbs asked

"I wish he didn't see the ship," Andrew said

"I wish she wasn't so stubborn," Gibbs pointed at Angelica "Otherwise she would have waited for us instead of wanting to do everything herself."

"What if she dies?" Andrew asked.

"Well, we can't let Jack keep steering the ship forever, cursing under his breath about his compass when the thing he is looking for is on his very ship right now."

"Did Jack ever, well, love anyone else?"

"He had lady friends back in Tortuga. They were just the one nighters, if you know what I mean," Gibbs said "Angelica was the only one he ever loved."

"I don't think I can tell him," Andrew said "At least not yet. I want to see that she gets better. I'll take over now," he said

Gibbs got up and left, leaving Andrew and Angelica alone.

* * *

><p>For the past few days, the crew had managed to keep Angelica's presence hidden from Jack. But her health wasn't increasing.<p>

"Her breathing is becoming much faster and her temperature keeps rising." Andrew reported to Gibbs when he came to check on her. "She's dying. She needs a doctor,"

Gibbs looked at Angelica. She was suffering greatly.

"We'll have to tell Jack," Gibbs said

"No!" Andrew protested

"He won't let me take over the wheel unless we explain."

Andrew knew they would have to tell Jack, otherwise he would never stop following his compass. The ship had gone in circles over fifty times now.

"Tell him," Andrew said "It's the only way."


	13. Chapter 13: Safe at Port Royal, for now

** Please excuse any grammar issues or misspellings. I haven't updated in a while and was in a hurry this morning for the sake of you all! (:  
>I hope you like the story so far, please review! I love hearing your opinion, bad or good, it helps me improve my writing to make this chapter better! If you have questions or just wish to chat, feel free to message me!**<p>

* * *

><p>Andrew saw Jack at the helm, cursing under his breath and still glancing at his compass.<p>

He breathed in and let it back out with a huge sigh. He'd have to tell Jack now. Taking a step forward, he paused and rehearsed what he was going to say, then moved forward again eventually reaching Jack.

"Jack," Andrew started "I need to-"

"Does this look right to you?" Jack asked shoving the compass in Andrew's face "I swear we're in the same spot we started."

"Jack, we've _been_ in the same spot for five days! And I can explain why, your compass keeps changing because-"

"It's broken. After years of its loyal service to me, it's decided to retire…" he shook his head in disappointment and tossed it over board.

"-Angelica is here on the ship." Andrew finished

Jack's eyes widened.

He sprinted toward the ship rail and jumped overboard.

"Oh my god…" Andrew rushed forward and peered over the rail, watching Jack's body disappear under the water. "I killed him!"

He looked around wildly.

"I killed Jack Sparrow!" he shouted. Fred Jones approached him and Andrew put his hands on his huge shoulders and began to sob. "I killed him…"

The crew had pushed past to peer over the rail. It was quiet for about a minute, then like a whale, Captain Jack Sparrow surfaced holding up the compass.  
>He kissed it before grabbing the rope Fred had tossed down.<p>

Andrew smiled when Jack was pulled back onto the ship.

"Thought I killed you there, Jack,"

He laughed "If I didn't get this back, I would've killed _you."_

Andrew laughed awkwardly, scratching his head and backing up to hide behind Fred.

"Where's Angelica?" Jack suddenly asked remembering what Andrew had said. The crew had started to go back to their stations, but paused to look at Jack.

"You said she was on the ship." Jack pointed at Andrew.

The crew's eyes went to Andrew.

"Yes, I-"

"Why has she been hiding?" Jack asked

"Not hiding, she's-"

Gibbs had come out of Angelica's room to face Jack.

"Jack, she was the only one on the _Rosemary_. When you bombed the ship, she was hurt."

Jack stared, his pupils getting smaller and smaller, and his face growing very pale. "Is she-?"

"Dying?" Gibbs asked "Yes. She needs a-"

"Dammit!" Jack shouted. He kicked a bucket overboard. He began kicking other things around the ship, punching rails and shouting.

The crew all exchanged a glance; this was a side of Jack they had never seen.

"JACK!" Andrew pushed him to the floor to keep him from destroying anything else. "She needs a Doctor. We must go to land, Port Royal is the closest."

"No!" he yelled. He would never go near Port Royal again.

Andrew shook his head "We're going to Port Royal to save Angelica, she's our friend too. You'll thank us later."

"Proceed with your work men," Gibbs commanded the crew looking at Jack.

Jack's weakness was going near places he feared or hated. Sure, he'd do dumb stuff to get what he wanted, but once something happened that made him angry, he wouldn't want to step foot there unless it was for revenge.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had allowed Jack to go see Angelica for a bit, but that "bit" had turned into hours because Jack refused to leave. Gibbs had decided that there was nothing more the crew could do to help Angelica other than take her to Port Royal, so he let Jack stay.<p>

Jack sat in the chair next to the bed where she lay, holding her hand and stroking her fingers with his thumb. She had not moved this whole time, only kept her eyes shut and her body pale. The only thing that proved she was still alive was the movement of her chest breathing.

There was a knock on the door followed by Fred's voice:  
>"We've reached Port Royal."<p>

The plan had been made and Andrew was to take Angelica to shore in the row boat because Andrew was the only non-pirate and the only one that would be able to pull off being a true Englishman because of his background.

He had dressed back into his clothes he had worn when Jack first saved him and Angelica was left in her clothes, seeing as Andrew could have just "given some of his clothes to her".

"All set?"

"I think so," he said to Gibbs, placing a blanket on Angelica.

"If you don't report back in a few hours, we'll send Fred to check. If he can't find you, we're going in."

"Yes sir,"

"Alright, safe journey!" Gibbs said as he began to lower the small boat to the water with a splash.

And then they were off, rowing back to Port Royal. Of course, Andrew didn't mind going there because he didn't know what lay ahead. Angelica, on the other hand, would kick and scream in protest if she knew where she was being brought back to. But luckily for Andrew, she was still out and wouldn't realize where she was until the Doctor helped her.

* * *

><p>Andrew made his way through the crowd with Angelica draped over his shoulder.<br>"Sir," he paused by an elderly man dismounting his horse. "May I borrow your mare?"

The elderly man stared at the lump draped on Andrew's shoulder and handed him the reins in understanding.  
>"The Doctor is that way," he pointed "Best not to wait any longer or you'll be like me."<p>

Andrew, with the help of the man, was able to balance Angelica in front of him in the saddle. His arms were around her waist so he could hold onto the reins.  
>Then thanking he man, he moved forward toward the busy streets of Port Royal.<p>

Captain Waas stood on the corner of the street, talking to the shop owner.  
>"Why, isn't that John Stevens horse?" the keeper asked taking off his <em>new<em> glasses and cleaning them again. "The beautiful mare he won last year?"  
>Captain Waas turned and saw the palomino mare making her way up the street with an unfamiliar rider.<p>

"I believe so," he replied. He stepped forward and nodded at Andrew "John Steven's horse?"  
>"Aye sir," Andrew paused "I mean, yes. He let me borrow her to get my lady to the Doctor."<p>

Captain Waas tried to peer at the woman's face, but it was covered by a blanket. From the back, she looked just like Angelica.  
>"I will let you on your way with your wife, hope she gets better."<br>"Sister actually," Andrew replied

"Ah, one more thing, have you seen this man?" Captain Waas handed up a printed sketch of his nephew.  
>Andrew looked it over; he had never seen this man in his life, little had he been to Port Royal.<p>

"No sir," he handed it back  
>"Keep it, in case you happen to see him." he pushed it back.<br>"I will," Andrew said tucking it inside his jacket pocket and continued for the doctor's office.

* * *

><p>He dismounted the horse, and then gently pulled Angelica down. Patting the horse before tying it down by the water trough, he made his way inside.<p>

"Be with you in a minute," a woman said  
>Andrew stepped forward and looked at the woman. "She's dying," he whispered<p>

The woman looked up and nodded in understanding. She immediately led Andrew to a room where the Doctor sat in his study.  
>"Ah, what do we have here?" he said getting up from his chair and stretching. He looked like a huge crane.<p>

Angelica was laid down on the bed and the blanket was removed. The doctor began to exam.  
>"Terrible burns, too much smoke intake. This woman must've been in a fire. Looks to me she has ammonia too."<p>

"Yes sir, our house, it was burned."

"I will see what I can do to help."

"Will she get better?" Andrew asked  
>"I will try my best."<p>

Andrew said goodbye and returned the horse. He'd have to report back to the ship to inform of the crew that everything was alright and then come back to Angelica.


	14. Chapter 14: It's Andrew Waas now

Hope you guys are liking the story so far! I've gotten a few questions about what's going to happen next and requests for Angelica not to die. Well, you'll just have to wait and see, huh? (;  
>Thank you to all who have been supportive! I know I'm not the best writer but hey, if I stop, I'll never get better! So thanks to those readers that have read every chapter and wait eagerly for the next one!<p>

Enjoy this one (:

* * *

><p>"Well, best be off Captain, shop usually gets busy about this time." said the shop keeper to Captain Waas as they finished up their conversation.<br>"Yes, I'll see you later." he said  
>"Oh, and Captain, I hope you find Eric. I'd like to know what happened to him."<br>"I assume that Angelica killed him and is on the run. She never did like it here."  
>"Yes, well, can't please everyone." said the shop owner<br>"Right you are," he replied and walked off down the street putting up more signs about his missing nephew. He had a small idea of where Angelica was. She was on his ship, his dear _Rosemary_, off to wherever it was she was from. She had probably stabbed his nephew over and over again before slipping him off over the ship rail. And with a splash, Eric's slaughtered body hit the cold water beneath him. Would he have felt it? No because he had been slaughtered first. Yes, that was his prediction.

His thoughts were interrupted by the man who had ridden by on the palomino mare earlier. He was looking in shop windows, looking a bit excited. Sort of like a young boy and the newest model of his favorite toy.

"Hello young man," Captain Waas greeted Andrew. "Is your sister alright?"  
>Andrew looked up from the window, surprised to see someone acknowledge him.<br>"My sister? Oh yes, much better. I feel that she will be okay now that she is in the good hands of the doctor."  
>"Yes, yes." he brushed it aside "I don't believe I've seen you around these parts before."<br>"What? Oh well, it was just the closest town with a doctor." Andrew replied

"Where are you from?"  
>"Um, a little ways from Alpinotch. We live on the outskirts."<br>"And you came here for a doctor?"

Andrew was starting to feel uncomfortable . Why was this man asking so many questions? Did he know who Andrew and Angelica really were?

"Excuse me sir, but have I done wrong?" he asked Captain Waas.  
>"Oh, no of course not boy!" he patted Andrew's shoulder "I'm just naturally nosy." he said<br>Andrew stared "The doctor was out of town."  
>"What?" Oh, of course! I understand. Well, thank you for choosing Port Royal!"<br>"Any time sir." Andrew said  
>"Your name?"<br>"Hmm?" he asked caught off gaurd  
>"You seem like a nice man, your name?"<br>"Andrew. Andrew..." he looked around at any sign that could give him a name "Andrew Waas." he read off a nearby poster  
>"Waas?" the Captain got serious<br>"Yes sir. Is something wrong with my name?"  
>"No, not at all!" Captain Waas chuckled "It's my name too."<br>Andrew's stomach dropped. "Hah...how 'bout that?"  
>Captain Waas slapped his shoulder, still laughing.<p>

"How about dinner? You can come stay at my place while you wait for your sister to get well again."  
>"Oh, um...alright." Andrew wasn't sure if this was a good idea.<br>"Come, come! I'll show you the way!"  
>Andrew looked back at the road to the hospital and back at Captain Waas.<br>"Ah, c'mon, she'll be alright. Like you said, she's in good hands."  
>"Will I still be able to come in the town?" Andrew asked<p>

Captain Waas roared with laughter "You aren't a prisoner boy!"  
>Andrew pretended to laugh<br>"I'll just show you the house, your room and you can come back and browse the shops again. Perhaps take a shower before,"  
>Andrew looked down at his dirty arms and hands.<br>"That'd be great!" he smiled.

This guy seemed alright, nothing to fear. Angelica would be better, he'd be safe in a nice home and everything would be alright. His mind travelled to his wife, Emily. Was she alright? He wanted to know. It was a month ago since they were parted. He knew that once Angelica was better, jack would be in a better mood and would gladly drop Andrew off.

No, not drop off. He still had to tell Anna to take the crown. He'd have to perform to ritual to the elves before she could. Julian was gone and Anna, along with the crown, were safe. But something still felt wrong. Well, no worries, He wasn't Andrew Driftwood right now, he was Andrew Waas, whoever that guy is.


	15. Chapter 15: Angelica's snappy remarks

"And then she just lifted up her dress and said yes!" two out of three men roared with laughter on their lunch break. They had been repairing a ship but were now eating their lunch on the edge of the dock, looking out at the sea. One was brunette, another was a red head and the last was a blonde.

"Isn't that, that one Pirate ship in the story tales?" the red head asked standing up and squinting his eyes for a better look. The other two stopped laughing, looked at each other and roared with laughter again. The red head rolled his eyes.  
>Of course, the other two were drunk off of their cheap wine. Was he the only one who never got drunk? Probably.<br>"Should we sound the alarm or something? Pirates were never good to Port Royal, surely they-"  
>"Ah, c'mon Bardlebee, take a seat! You're probably just seeing things. There aint no such thing as the Black Pearl!" the blonde said.<p>

The brunette stopped laughing "Yes ter is, I seen it."  
>The blonde smacked the brunette's shoulder "Frank, take another sip of wine."<p>

"No!" he refused and stood up, a bit wobbly at first. "It's real, I a seen it!"

The red head pointed in the distance at a black ship with black sails.

"That it, that it!" he said

The blonde stood up and stared. He laughed "You all is a bunch of dorks, that just a whale surfacing!"

The red and brunette stared at each other then sprinted back to the town to sound the alarm.

* * *

><p>Andrew and Angelica had been at Port Royal for three days now and Jack was beginning to grow more and more annoyed by the second.<p>

"Gibbs!" he called "We're docking the ship to go get them."

Gibbs who had heard Jack say this fifty times already, just rolled his eyes. He got up from the wooden chair he had been sitting in across from Jack.

"I'm sure they're fine." he replied "They'll be back soon."

"I'm turning the ship to shore." Jack said.

"Alright, whatever you say Jack," Gibbs replied in his Irish accent. Jack had been saying _that_ over a hundred times. "So, want to play another game of chess?"

There was no reply.  
>"Jack? JACK!"<p>

The Pirate had gone to the wheel and was tuning the ship towards Port Royal.

"No Jack!" Gibbs rushed forward but was pushed back by him.

"I don't trust it!" he said.

"Crew!" Gibbs called "Stop him!"

Jack had drawn out his sword "Stop me and I throw every single one of you off the deck,"

They all paused and looked at Gibbs, which angered Jack even more.

"I'm your Captain, not him! Go back to work!"

They all had no choice but to obey. Knowing Jack Sparrow, he would throw them overboard to drown. And then knowing him even more, he'd return to Tortuga in search of a new crew. Though, there was no better crew than Jack's.

* * *

><p>Andrew had been woken up by the loud alarm bell from the town. He quickly slipped out of bed and opened his bedroom door to peek out. Captain Waas sprinted by, knocking Andrew back a few feet.<p>

"Sorry my boy!" he called back up the stairs.

Ignoring the fact that he was still in his pajamas, Andrew followed Captain Waas down the stairs and outside.

"What has happened sir?"

"Not _has_ but _is_." he correct Andrew as he struggled to breath as the two jogged down the driveway "A pirate ship has been spotted in the distance and is making its way here to Port Royal. I assume they are looking for Jack Sparrow."

Andrew stopped and grabbed the captain's arm to get him to stop too.

"Why would they be looking for Jack Sparrow?" he asked

"I killed him, but they don't know that. Probably think I've got him locked up here!"

"What? Jack Sparrow dead? No he isn't!"

Captain Waas stared for a moment "Yes, he is."

"No."

"And what makes you think he isn't?"

"I've seen him!" Andrew said

"Ohhh, you've _seen_ him?"

"Yes."

"When?" The Captain challenged

"Erm." Andrew stared at Captain Waas, If Jack was really coming to Port Royal, the Captain would soon find out for himself. There really was no point in saying anymore. "It was a while ago." he lied.

"Yes, thought so. Now, you just go on back inside and eat some breakfast! Bye now!" Captain Waas rushed off again.

_No..._ Andrew thought. He grabbed his hair in frustration. _No! Dammit Jack!_. Why weren't they stopping the Pearl? Was something wrong? Did they have to leave? And what about Angelica? Last time Andrew had seen her she was still very sick. He'd have to go get her...

With this in mind and not the danger of getting seen by Captain Waas, Andrew sprinted off down the streets, pushing past people and ignoring their rude remarks about his blue striped pajamas, to get Angelica.

He found the Hospital and pushed open the doors.

"Oh, hello Andrew! She isn't doing much bet-"

But Andrew had already disappeared down the hallway and into one of the rooms. The thing about this Doctor's office was that it had been a house before. Four rooms, three for patients and one for the actual Doctor and his wife (the nurse).

He entered room two and saw Angelica staring out the window. Her eyes were finally open.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked Andrew, turning her head to stare at him.

"Um, you're in Doctor's office."

"I know that!" she snapped

"Port Royal."

She stared at him. "No?"

"Oh yes, but now we're leaving, so if you'd so kindly not say another word and do as I say, we'll get out of here okay."

"What, why do we-"

He covered her mouth. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"What's the hard way?" she asked  
>Footsteps sounded in the hall.<p>

"Well, guess you'll find out!"

Andrew scooped Angelica up into his arms and ran out of the room.

"Mr. Waas where do you think you are going with my patient-?"

"Excuse me," he slid past her and ran out of the Doctor's office.

"This is just stupid." Angelica complained squeezing his arm harder as he picked up speed. "I feel like a cat."

"Well, maybe you should do as I say and shut up. Oh, and it would be fantastic if you didn't block the circulation in my arm."

He loosened her grip as he raced down the streets.

"I want every single soldier on the dock prepared to stand ground!" Captain Waas's voice boomed.

"Oh shit," Andrew said skidding to a stop. Angelica recognized the man at once.

"What are you doing, don't stop! Go! Go!"

"Captain, isn't that that woman who killed your nephew?" asked the man who he was talking to. Captain Waas turned to face Andrew and Angelica.

His and Angelica's eyes met, one was an icy glare the other was pure shock at the sight of his roommate holding the enemy in his arms.

"Oookay, time to go!" Andrew said.

"Stop right there!" Captain Waas ordered. But did Andrew stop? Oh no, he kept going. Though, Captain Waas was on his tail.

Andrew now knew how the Captain felt with the extra weight of his stomach, running with Angelica was much harder and slower.

A horse stood at a water trough, no owner in sight so Andrew took this as an opportunity to increase his speed.

He quickly placed Angelica on the saddle and hopped on behind her.

"C'mon!" he steered the horse away from the water and towards the dock.

"A plan?" she asked

"I sort of just make it up as I go."

"So does Jack." she smiled "Works every time."

"STOP THAT MAN!" Captain Waas shouted to his men as Andrew drew closer and closer to the dock. But there was no stopping a huge horse at a gallop. In one swift motion, the horse passed the troops and soared off the dock with a giant splash into the cold water.

Angelica had fallen off, but was pulled back into the saddle with Andrew's help.

"What now?" she spat out water

"I don't know, can horses swim?"

"I trusted you Andrew Waas! I let you in my home!" Captain Waas shouted at the two humans now making their way farther and farther into the ocean on someone else's horse.

"It's actually Andrew Driftwood!" he called back as the horse swam farther away from the dock. "And I'm a Pirate."

He did the soldier solute and laughed.

"You are so stupid." Angelica said squeezing his hand "Thank you for saving me."

"I didn't really have much of a choice, Jack would've killed me."

She smiled. "Well, I wouldn't let him."

Andrew stopped smiling and released Angelica's hand. Was she...flirting?

"How is Jack anyway?" she asked

He felt a bit relieved that she mentioned him instead of paying him more compliments.

"Not too good actually, practically jumped ship for you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he actually _did_ jump ship for you."

"He tends to do stupid stuff." she said.

"Don't we all?"

"Jack does the stupidest."

"Yeah, I guess I can agree with that."

The two laughed and were later pulled up onto the Black Pearl, safe at home.


	16. Chapter 16: Two Makes a Team

Well, school is out now! Woot, woot! So I'll have plenty more time to write! Not sure when I'll finish this story up, they kind of have minds of their own. But I have sequel in mind, I just love writing POTC fanfics! So, if you want to hear the idea, please message me so I can get your opinion! I'd like to write something you all would enjoy!

So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Suggestions are wanted! I like hearing your guys' thoughts and opinions to make my story better, and I may even use your idea in my story! Thanks so much for reading and following and reviewing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Julian stared at the town ahead of him with annoyance. He knew Port Royal very well and wasn't one to like it very much. Well, perhaps the town was okay, but the General, Captain Waas was an idiot. But he knew that if he was going to find Andrew, he'd need another Captain's help and Captain Waas was smart on the seas and had plenty of experience with Captain Jack Sparrow. His looks were nothing and his overweight belly wouldn't help him much if they had to perform a chase on foot, but he did have nice ships. <em>The Commander<em> was what had caught Julian's eye, the newest ship made in Port Royal, the newest and fastest one. He hoped that if he was nice enough to Captain Waas, he'd get to take it home.

"Name please?" the guard asked

"Julian Berlin."

"Home town please."

"Alpinotch."

"Who do you wish to see-"

"Oh for heaven's sake, let me through! You know who I am and why I'm here!"

The guard stared at Julian disgusted; He knew exactly why Julian was here, so without another word, he let the other Captain through the gate.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of searching, Julian had managed to find Captain Roman Waas, who was sitting in a bar playing cards.<p>

"If I were you," Julian said approaching the men at the table "I would spend more time searching for your nephew Eric Slate than gambling with a bunch of no bodies."  
>He put the missing poster of Eric on the table. Captain Waas looked up at Julian.<p>

"Oh, hello Julian!" he tried to sound cheery. "What brings you to Port Royal?"

Julian showed Roman a picture of Andrew and nodded.

"Have you seen this man?"

Captain Waas stood up, eyes wide in horror.

"Yes."

Julian smiled. "Where?"

"Here."

"Here? Here in Port Royal?"

"Yes. He stayed in my house."

"Where is he now?"

"Back on the Black Pearl. But Julian, he isn't one to mess with! He snuck in here with a girl and brought her to the Doctor, pretended to be good, then escaped back to the Black Pearl!"

"A girl? What did she look like? Did she have red hair?"

"No..." Captain Waas stared "She had dark brown hair with hazel eyes. I've seen her with Jack Sparrow, she's a pirate."

"Yet another man I am searching for."

"You too?" Captain Waas asked Julian.

"What do you say we look for him together? We can help each other. You want Jack Sparrow dead and I want Andrew Driftwood dead."

Captain Waas stood up so fast, he knocked his chair over. Together, the two Captains escaped outside where they could continue their conversation in private.

"Jack Sparrow is suppose to be dead, he was suppose to drown. I left him in the middle of the ocean."

"Jack Sparrow is alive, he floated to shore on some driftwood, said he'd help me find Andrew and escaped."  
>"Ugh, he <em>always<em> does that!" Captain Waas stomped his foot in frustration. "So he's alive?"

"Yes. Is Andrew?"

"Of course. On the Black Pearl."

"So is Jack. Both our men are on the Black Pearl." Julian said eyeing the ships docked, _The Commander_ the closest. "The only way we'll catch the Black Pearl is if we have a fast enough ship to go after it. Now, I've tried on mine, it's almost impossible."

Captain Waas jumped "I have a new ship! The fastest one yet! _The Commander_!"

"Oh yay!" Julian pretended to be as excited. "I get my crew, you get yours. Together, we take the _Commander_ and kill our men!"

"There is someone else I want to kill too." Captain Waas whispered.

"And who might that be?"

"Angelica Teach."

"Whom?"

"She killed my nephew."

"Ahh, I see. Fair enough." Julian said, shaking Roman's hand to make the deal official. Together, they would both get what they wanted. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p>"You can't stay mad at me forever!" Jack said, following after Angelica who had been avoiding him since yesterday evening, when she and Andrew were brought back on the ship.<p>

"No, I can't. But I can still pretend." she smirked.

"Are you pretending now?" he asked

Jack followed Angelica all the way to the bow of the ship. She turned around so fast, the tips of her hair brushed his nose. She stepped closer so the two were nose to nose.

"Tell me Jack, did you miss me?" she placed her hands on his shoulders.

He stared at her lips. "No, not really."

She frowned.

"Well, sort of." he said seeing her frown.

She blinked.

"Just a bit."

She blinked again.

"Tons."

She smiled and turned her back to face the bow, placing her hands on the ship rail. The wind blew her hair back. He placed his body against her back and wrapped his arms around hers and held her hands in his.

"Did you miss me?" he asked

"No." she said

"Oh, that uh, well-"

"Jack, I was unconscious."

"Ohhh...right." he frowned "Whats unconscious?"

"Never mind." she said and turned to face him. "Find any hidden treasure while I was gone?"

"No, I was too busy waiting behind a giant cliff while you were away."

"How romantic."

"Very."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back and then she removed her arms, winked at him and walked off, leaving him alone.


	17. Chapter 17: The Deathly Hallows

**Okay, this is sort of a chapter that nothing really happens. Kind of a humor chapter as I figure out what will happen next. I hope you like it, it's not the best I know but I might be working on the next chapter for a while (it's might be intense!) so might as well add some humor in. I was thinking some more love scenes with Jack and Angelica and a few more battles. But you ever know!**

* * *

><p>"Gibbs," Angelica approached her friend at the helm "Did you bring anyone else aboard the ship that night?"<p>

He looked at her and shook his head "There was others?"

"Just one." she replied

"Was this person important?"

"No." she said quickly "We would have had to kill him once he was brought aboard."

"A him?" Gibbs joked

"Yes, a very annoying _him_. Captain Waas's nephew."

"Oh, so that's who _this_ is!" Andrew had overheard their conversation and quickly joined in, showing the two the missing poster of Eric Slate.

"Yes." Angelica snatched it from Andrew's hands and stared at the familiar face.

"I wonder if he's searching for you?" Andrew asked

"If he is, he'll never find me. He'll expect me to be on the ship I stole and alone because he thinks Jack is dead."

"He's as good as."

"What?" Angelica asked alarmed

"The whole time you were ill he wouldn't stop complaining, groaning, saying stupid things. Even weirder, he refused to drink any rum."

"I was going to say all of that is normal for Jack, but then you mentioned he didn't drink any rum and I instantly felt his pain."

The two men roared with laughter at Angelica's humor.

"It's good to see you back and well again," Gibbs patted her shoulder.

"We needed someone to keep Jack in line!"

"That isn't my job." she said quickly.

"Of course it is! He seems much more mature when you're around."

The two men laughed again, then stopped when they saw Jack coming.

"Gibbs," Jack had pulled something out of his jacket pocket. "Have you ever heard of the _Deathly Hallows_?"

"The Deathly what?"

"Hallows." Jack handed him the book Julian had given him a week or so ago.

"_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows."_ Gibbs read aloud "Hmm, nope. Never heard of this Harry Potter man."

He handed the book to Angelica who passed it to Andrew.

"It says in the book that if we get some stone, a stick and a cloak that we will be very powerful." Jack said

"Oh, well, I have a stone here." Andrew said pulling a rock from his pocket "Picked up at in Port Royal, thought it looked neat."

"And I have a stick, found it washed up on the beach a while back. It's in my cabin." Gibbs said

"A cloak?" Jack asked

They all shook their heads.

"Well, guess I could use my jacket?"

* * *

><p>So a few minutes later, the four of them sat in a circle with the objects in the middle.<p>

"Are we suppose to do anything with them?" Gibbs asked

"I can't seem to find anything. It doesn't say in the book, it's just Harry arguing with some kid named Ron."

It all went silent.

"Maybe we actually have to find the real objects, like the actual ones used in the book. Harry, the person who wrote it no doubt, must leave some sort of clues." Andrew suggested

"Andrew is right, maybe we should use Jack's compass to find the objects!" Gibbs said

Angelica stood up. "You all are so stupid!"

They blinked up at her.

"Harry Potter didn't write this book! It says here that J.K Rowling did!"

"Ooooooh." the three men said at once, and then sat in silence again.

"Sorry Angelica, but that doesn't help much." Andrew said

"Of course it doesn't." she said "It's a book, it's not real."

The three men gasped "Not real?"

"Of course not! I saw all seven books on the shelf in Captain Waas's house."

"Well that is just dumb!" Jack stood up and threw the book into the night air, a splash later followed. "So much for adventure."

"If adventure is what you're looking for Jack," Angelica said standing up next to him "Then ask Andrew where he'd like to go."

Andrew stood up quickly "I almost forgot!" he said "Jack, I would like to go see my wife and child, show them I'm alright. Then I need to tell Anna to take the crown."

"You don't want to be King?" Gibbs asked

"I don't know what I want."

"Stay with us." Jack said

"No." Angelica looked at Jack "Don't tell him to do that Jack. It isn't fair. Andrew has a family he needs to go back to. Don't tear him in half."

"Thank you Angelica, but I think I already am. You've all been so great to me and it's been quite an adventure, it really has. But I think that Alpinotch needs me." he smiled.

"Will you be King then?" Gibbs asked

"Maybe. Since Julian is gone, I think I can step it up."

"That's the spirit!" Jack said "I'm hungry."

"We just ate," Angelica pointed out

"I know love, but that was 10 minutes ago."

Angelica rolled her eyes and walked off.


	18. Chapter 18: Love

**Here is another chapter. I just love writing when Jack and Angelica are in the scene! Something interesting always happens, even in the movie! Speaking of the movie, who is excited for the 5th one coming out!*

* * *

><p>Julian Berlinn and Roman Waas sat at a small wooden table in the Captain's cabin playing their fourteenth game of chess in a row.<p>

"You know, I never liked the fact that it takes forever to travel by ship, especially when you're searching for someone who is also on a ship and could be anywhere in the whole damn ocean." Julian said leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms to show he no longer wishes to play.

"I feel your pain," Captain Waas said leaning back in his chair too "But be thankful we're not in a row boat. Care for some wine?"

"No, I was never fond of Port Royal's wine."

"I wasn't either, that's why I buy from Alpinotch."

The two men laughed as Captain Waas stood up to get some glasses and a bottle of Alpinotch's fine wine.

"Tell me, why are you so interested in Andrew Driftwood?"

Julian took a long drink of the wine before answering. "When a man has something you want, something you really, really, _really_ want, you want to kill him, correct?"

"Always."

"But what if he couldn't die?" Julian asked

Captain Waas thought for a moment. "The Prince of Driftwood can't die?"

"No, not with the Elvin blood. He was the chosen one for the crown. He can't die until he accepts it."

"Well isn't that just bull!"

"I agree." Julian poured some more wine.

"So, you've been trying to get him to accept the crown, but he escaped?"

"No, Jack Sparrow kidnapped him. I am starting to get the feeling it wasn't a kidnapping though. The two seem awfully close, considering Andrew didn't jump for joy onto my ship when I came for him."

Captain Waas took the wine bottle and put it away "Best save it for a more tough night."

"Mmm, I agree." Julian said standing up and stretching. "It's been a pleasure."

"As always." Captain Waas replied. "You know, its funny how we're getting along."

"Funny?" Julian stopped in the door frame.

"Well, we've hated each other for years."

"True. Well, I guess the idea of getting what we both want brought us together, seeing as what we want is in the same place."

"Goodnight Captain Berlinn."

"Night Captain Waas." Julian said as he left for his own room on the ship.

* * *

><p>Quite a few miles away from <em>The Commander<em>, the Black Pearl sailed silenty on to wherever it was sailing to. Captain Jack Sparrow lay awake in his room alone, staring at the ceiling thinking about Angelica.

_Oh, poor Angelica all alone in her room._  
>"You really think so?" Jack asked his own thought.<p>

_Oh yes, I think so. No one to cuddle close to!_  
>"Seems a downright shame."<p>

_It is! Go to her!  
><em>"Should I?"

_Most definitely.  
><em>"Okay, please rephrase that last word, I don't think I know the definition."

_You should go to her._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Jack and his mind discussed Angelica, Angelica herself lay awake in bed thinking about Jack. She pushed her sheets from body and let her feet fall to the floor. Stretching and yawning, she made her way to her door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ehh..." Jack stopped to think "I will!" he jumped out of bed, put his slippers on and escaped out the door heading towards Angelica's cabin.<p>

Angelica walked East, Jack walked West. Then with a loud smack, the two collided.

"Ow!" they both said rubbing their heads.

"Jack?" she hissed

"Angelica?" he asked innocently

"Jack, what the hell are you doing!" her Spanish accent rang out in the pitch black darkness.

"May I ask the same of you?"

She groaned in annoyance and stood up, helping him up from the floor.

"Should've been the opposite." she muttered

"What?" he asked "I didn't hear you."

"I said you should've been the one to help me up off the floor!"

"What am I? Some sort of gentlemen now? Angelica please, I won't change for anyone. Not even you."

"What?" she laughed angrily "Change? Who's asking you to change?"

"You just did!" he said

She rolled her eyes and pushed past him.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"This way!" she snapped.

He skipped forward to catch up with her.

"May I come too?" he asked

"If you want to get thrown overboard."

"Now Angelica, why are you in such a bad mood this evening?"

"Oh, I don't know Jack. Maybe because it's the middle of the night!" she snapped

"We use to stay up in the middle of the night all the time, remember?"

"No, I don't." she lied. She didn't even know why she was so angry. Perhaps it was his stupidity? Or would her witty attitude always get the best of her, just like her father had said?

"Pitty, those were the fun times."

"I'm sure they were." she said sitting down at the stern of the ship. He sat down next to her, only to stand up again.

"This isn't going to work." he said

"What?" she asked alarmed. She wouldn't exactly say her and Jack were dating, nor were they not together. But if he was "breaking" up with her...

He left but soon came back with a blanket, which he laid out on the floor. She smiled even though he wouldn't be able to see it through the darkness.

"Should I light a lamp?" he asked

"No, I like it like this."

"Dark?" he asked

She pretended to laugh evilly as she pushed him down and rolled on top of him.

She kissed his neck, then his cheek and then his lips.

"Angelica," Jack said in between kisses "Truth is, I really did miss you while you were away."

She stopped kissing him and began to unbutton his shirt.

"I was really, well, afraid."

She removed his shirt and kissed him again.

"And I would change for you."

She stopped kissing him again.

"Jack, don't you ever change." she whispered.

Once Jack had been undressed fully, the two switched. Jack was now on top unbuttoning her shirt as she was getting kissed by him.

Both were now fully unclothed. Angelica managed to roll Jack over so she could climb on top of him and **...** (Mama Mia reference)


	19. Chapter 19: Angelica to the Island

**Someone needs to inform mother nature that it's summer here in Washington, because it's been cloudy ever since I got out of school and it rains ALL DAY! So, I'm stuck in here writing (no complaining there!). So I guess this rain is a good thing, it gives me an excuse to sit on my laptop all day so my mom can't tell me to go outside! Hah! (And yes I am sort of a lazy person.) But, Broadway Musical Revue starts soon, so then I'll have to start dancing, singing and working out again. *sigh* I get to wear a leotard like in Black Swan! :D...oh my, I talk a lot. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Andrew sat on the rail of the ship smiling knowingly at Angelica. He had been staring at her with that same smirk on his face for the past ten minutes.<p>

"What?" she finally snapped in her Latina accent.

As if that was what he had been waiting for, he hopped down from the rail and stood by her side, still staring.

"Wild night last night, huh?" he asked

Her mouth gaped open in surprise. How did he know her and Jack, well you know, ...

"No need to be surprised Angelica," he said still smirking "It wasn't exactly a secret when we found this," he held up her bra "on the stern deck early this morning."

She snatched it from his grasp and glared.

"Next time you and Jack want to 'do it', keep it either in your rooms or clean up after yourselves."

"Andrew Driftwood!" she smacked him over the head, making him duck out of reach and laugh.

"So, you really do love him?" Andrew asked

Angelica went quiet and looked down at the water below. Did she love Jack Sparrow? It was a question she had been asking herself for years. When she was sure she was going to tell him, he'd go off and leave her on an island. When he wanted to tell her, she shot her pistol at him. It was all too complicated.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No! I don't know!" she threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "It's just...complicated...between us."

"How is it complicated?" Andrew asked sitting on the rail again

"It just is."

"Well, I'm sure whatever was so complicated about it was solved last night."

"No Andrew, I'm sure it wasn't. Jack wouldn't know if I loved him if we did it every night. He's that stupid."

"I wouldn't say he's stupid." Andrew said "He's the best damned pirate there is!"

Angelica smiled at that. "I guess so."

"You _guess_ so! Awh, c'mon Miss Teach, you know he is, just admit it! And you are the lucky girl that gets him all to yourself!"

"All to myself?" she asked smiling.

"Well, maybe _not _all to yourself, there has been tons of women on Tortuga!"

Her smile faded from her face. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him forward, breathing in.

"Drunk." she growled smelling rum on his breath and reaching in his pants pocket, pulling out a canteen of rum. "You're drunk!"

"I know, isn't it great?"

She stared wide-eyed at him. "No, it isn't great! You never drink!"

"You're right, I don't!" he started laughing and placed his head on the wooden rail. "My head hurts."

"Did Jack give you this?" she demanded

"Oh, hello Angelica!" Andrew said lifting up his head "How long have you been standing there? Oh, never mind that. Why don't you just come here and give me great big kiss!" his lips pushed outward and his eyes closed.

She rolled her eyes and out her index finger and middle finger together and placed them on his lips.

"Now, tell me, what would you do if you found out you were having Jack's child?"

Angelica removed her fingers from his lips and stared.

"I'd jump ship." she said

"Nahhh."

"Yes."

"Nahhh!"

She pushed him to the floor. "Someone do something about him."

Fred Jones lifted Andrew up and over his shoulders and laughed. "Never seen this kid drunk."

"And lets not see him like this again." she warned

Fred was staring at the bra in her hand.

"Oh, is this yours?" she demanded

"Er, uh..no.."

"Then stop staring!" she marched off in the direction of Jack's room where she banged open the door.

* * *

><p>"Other women?" she yelled entering his room.<p>

Jack, who had been snoozing in his wooden chair at the desk fell backwards onto the floor at the sudden burst of noise.

He stood up, shook his head, yawned and looked at Angelica. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were wild with anger. This couldn't be good...

"Good morning love!"

"You better hope it's a good morning!"

He stared at her for a moment and sighed "What's the problem _now_?"

"You've slept with other women!"

"Have I?"

"In Tortuga!"

"Ohh, _those_ women, yeah, I might've."

"You said you always loved me!"

"That I did, but you weren't exactly there to help my needs."

She lifted her hand to smack him, but paused. "How many?"

He looked up at the ceiling and counted with his fingers "Three."

Her hand was back in action, a red mark began to form on his face.

"Oh and like there wasn't other men!" he called after her as she was turning to leave.

"You know what, there was Jack!"

"Oh, there was?" he walked forward

"Yes!"

"How many?" he asked crossing his arms. He knew Angelica had never slept with anyone but him. Or at least he hoped.

There was a long pause where she awkwardly stood trying to think of a good number"...four."

"Ohhh, four?"

"Yes!"

"Then why don't you just go back to them then!" he yelled

She glared "Then you go back to your sluts!"

"I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" he slammed his door.

Angelica placed her back against it and closed her eyes.

"Jack," she whispered

He walked up to the other side of the door and put his ear to it.

"This isn't going to work."

He too closed his eyes. He had blown it this time.

"We fight all the time."

His fingers traced where he thought her head might be.

"It's..." she paused

"Angelica, don't say it." he whispered

"It's..."

"Please."

"Over."

"No."

He heard her footsteps fading so he punched the door. If Angelica wanted it to be over between the two, then she'd get what she wanted. Jack knew he wouldn't be able to stand it if she remained on the ship, seeing her face every morning. The thought of her sleeping in the room across from his, it just wouldn't work. Jack's weakness was probably not being able to handle a gorgeous woman aboard his ship that he wasn't allowed to kiss without being smacked, insulted or thrown overboard by. He pulled out his map, scanned it, found where his ship was located and circled the nearest island. This was his favorite solution to all his problems.

* * *

><p>Angelica sat awkwardly with both her hands and feet tied as Jack rowed them to the shore of an island. He rowed it to shore, got out, scanned the island and saw one palm tree.<p>

"At least you'll have shade." he said picking her up and placing her in the shady sand, her back propped against the tree.

She glared.

"You really brought this on yourself." he told her.

* * *

><p>"Should we just ditch them both?" Andrew asked as he and Gibbs watched Jack and Angelica on the island.<p>

"You know, that isn't such a bad idea."

"I mean, they had sex one night and the next morning they're fighting again. I don't get it."

"It's a love hate relationship." Gibbs explained. "Though, I don't quite get it either. I wish they'd just get along."

"Mmm, me too." Andrew replied.

"Jack will come back to the ship and get lonely, then eventually want to go back and get her."

"Yeah."

So the two men watched as Jack climbed back in the tiny row boat, Angelica chasing after him.

* * *

><p>"You're really going to leave me again?" she yelled, struggling to remove the bonds on her hands, finally getting the rope to fall to the sand.<p>

He ignored her.

"Jack please," she collapsed in the sand, tears were running down her cheeks, so he paused in mid stroke. "Don't leave me again. Not a third time."

"I'm not falling for your silly tricks this time Angelica." he said and began to row again, remember the last time he left Angelica on an island when she used her 'with child' trick on him. It didn't work then, it wouldn't work now.

She crawled forward so the waves lapped against her knees. She shook her head.

"These tears are wasted on a man who is a fool."

"Best not cry then."

"How can I not?" she asked desperately. "The only man I ever loved is the man that always leaves me. Jack, starving isn't what I fear. Dyeing here alone is what I fear. Jack. Please, don't leave me."

He rowed the boat back to shore, got out and sat across from her in the sand. He could clearly see her cheeks were wet with tears, the river still flowing strong. He placed his hand under her chin to lift her head up.

Their eyes met and he wrapped his arms around his body and held her tight.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear, kissing her wet cheek.

"You being sorry will never change anything."

"Then what can I do to make it better?"

"Love me, Jack. Just love me like I love you."

He leaned back to look in her eyes.

"You love me?"

She nodded and hiccuped from crying.

"You sure don't seem like-"

"I do." she whispered and put her hand on his cheek. "Don't leave me."

Her hands wrapped around his neck and her lips sucked on his. The two kissed for about a minute before pulling apart.

"I love you." he said

She moaned as she started kissing him again, his hands touching her breasts.

* * *

><p>"Um, are they going to come back to the ship or are they just going to build a nice cabin underneath that one and only tree on the island?" Andrew asked amused that Angelica and Jack had been making out on the island for ten minutes now.<p>

"HEY JACK, WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED, WE'D LIKE TO GO!" Gibbs shouted, getting Jack to turn around.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should go back to the ship?" he asked<p>

"Unless you want to stay here on this island and fry in the sun as we make love."

"I like the sound of the last part."

She smiled as they brushed cheeks and stood up.

"No, no, allow me!" he said gently pushing her down again, then putting out his hand to help her up.

"Why thank you." she said.

The couple walked back to the row boat and made their way back to the Black Pearl.

"So, are we, you know...?"

"Together?" Angelica asked "I wouldn't say that."

"Alright, me either."

"More like...a _stirring_ relationship." she smiled at him "Gibbs mentioned a thing or two."


	20. Chapter 20: Another Battle

"Glad to see we're all friends again." Gibbs informed Jack and Angelica as they climbed from the tiny boat on to the huge ship.

"Mr. Gibbs," Andrew said "Is that ship coming this way?" he pointed at a ship that had just come into view.

Jack pulled out his telescope and grunted. "Yeah, I think it is."

Angelica snatched it from his reach and placed it against her eye "_The Commander_" she read out loud.

"Sounds like a stupid ship to me, _The Commander,_ hah!" Jack laughed, causing everyone to look at him. "What I mean to say is, uh, that yeah, it's coming this way."

"Should we do something about it?" Andrew asked

"Looks like a brand new ship!" Gibbs said

"Must be an enemy ship then, they're always making new ships because we keep sinking their other ones." Angelica pointed out.

"True that!" Andrew and Angelica high-fived.

"What was that?" Jack asked

"What was what?"

"That move there,"

"What, this?" Andrew and Angelica high-fived again

"Yeah! What is it? I've never seen it before!"

"It's called a high-five. Here, I'll show you; put your palm up like this and then we both bring our hands forward so they meet! Yeah, good job! Okay, now go a bit faster!" Andrew and Jack high-fived. "Excellent!"

"Wow, that is fantastic!" Jack grinned and high-fived Andrew again.

"Ahem." Gibbs said "I don't mean to interrupt, but that ship is getting closer and this ship isn't getting any farther. So I say we move it!"

* * *

><p>The crew was in immediate action; some men went below to prepare the canons as others lowered the sails and sharpened their swords.<p>

"Ready when you are Captain!" announced Fred, sticking his head out from the staircase below.

"Alright-" Jack began but was cut off by Angelica.

"Okay crew, let's wait until the ship gets a tad bit closer to get a better look. Once _The Commander_ is in perfect position, don't hesitate, just fire unless told otherwise!" She winked at Jack and continued on "Men on deck, if the others start coming onto our ship, do not wait for a command. Just go for it."

She started to walk off, but Jack grabbed her arm.

"What about me?"

"You can figure that out by yourself Captain." she patted his chest before moving through the crowd and disappearing from view.

"That blasted bit-"

"Watch your language Jack," Gibbs warned "You can swear about anyone _but_ Angelica. She knows what she's doing."

"And I don't?"

"Welll..." Gibbs trailed off "Her father was Blackbeard. It comes naturally to her."

"My father was a Pirate too! Are you saying just because mine wasn't as big of an ass as Blackbeard was, I can't give orders?" he whined

"No, but hers was a Captain of a ship."

"Mine was a Pirate Lord." he put in

"Jack, stop complaining about Angelica taking over your ship and just do what she says!"

"Do what...do what she says!"

Gibbs gave him 'the look' and Jack took that as a warning and obeyed Angelica's orders, well, not entirely. He wasn't going to sharpen his sword nor was he going to load a canon. He was going to stare this boat down by Angelica's side.

"FIRE!" Fred Jones shouted. The sound of wood splitting filled the afternoon air.

* * *

><p>"God damn, ANOTHER ship down!" Captain Waas shouted, throwing his hands up into the air.<p>

"You are so stupid." Julian said "I told you not to go any closer!"

"I didn't hear you!"

"Get some hearing aids then!" Julian took in a deep breath, then relaxed. "Okay, we made a deal and we're going to finish it."

"Right," Captain Waas said, keeping his cool too.

"I say we shoot every damn Pirate we see."

"What about Andrew?"

"He can't die, even if we shot him a billion times."

"That's gotta be harsh."

"Oh, it is." Julian said remembering when he had been stabbed with Andrew's sword. He wouldn't be able to fight in this battle and he wasn't about to. He had to stay hidden; he had to kill off every pirate to get to Andrew. He couldn't risk his life; everything he worked for would go to waste.

* * *

><p>Gun shots fired to the Black Pearl as canons fired to <em>The Commander<em>.

"I found you!" Jack said hopping behind Angelica, who was giving orders for some of the men to take over the other ship and kill anyone in sight. She turned to Jack.

"Now isn't the best time to discuss anything."

"Oh, I think it is. Who do you think you are giving orders to my crew?"

"_Our_ crew, Jack." she said

"Our crew? _Our _crew? My crew, _my_ crew MY crew!"

She rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "Jack, I have more battle experience than you."

"And what makes you say that?"

"My father."

"Oh, your _father..._" Jack said displeased "Never did like him."

"That explains the Fountain incident."

"That was months ago!"

"Four. And anyway Jack, remember last month I said it wasn't your Pearl anymore?"

He glared.

"I was the one who got it back, it's rightfully mine." she said

"Angelica, the ship, the British are taking over!" someone shouted

She glanced over, sure enough, some of the men from the other ship had hopped over.

"Sword, Jack," she told him, but he ignored her.

"I won't be taking orders from you."

"Don't be foolish." she warned. She quickly took action at the sight of a redcoat aiming his gone at Jack, by stabbing him. "You need to defend yourself. I won't always be here by your side."

He took out his sword and wiped it on his coat to clean it.

Angelica had moved on, stabbing more redcoats and dodging some. He joined her in a fight, their backs against each other, fighting two different men at once.

"So, you plan on leaving me?" he asked

"No." she said as she dodged a knife.

"Then what did you mean you wouldn't always be there?"

"What I mean," she took a huge breath and finally finished the guy off "Is that I'm not your mommy."

Jack, too, finished off his man and turned to face her.

"If you were my mother, that would be quite sick."

"Sick as in fantastic or sick as in nasty?"

"There are two definitions?" he asked

"I heard a couple of kids in Port Royal use the term to describe something amazing."

"Weird. What has the world come to?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not really." he said

"Good."

She sprinted down the ship 15 feet and began to fight with another man, their swords clinking. Jack was about to go help but...

"Not so fast Mr. Sparrow..." Captain Waas was standing about seven feet away with a smile on his face, his long spear gun aimed at Jack's back.

Jack turned around and put his hands up.

"Today is a very special day for me."

"Why is that?" Jack asked

"Because today is the day I take your life away. No more stealing from Port Royal!"

Captain Waas pulled the trigger, the bullet flying from his gun straight towards Jack.

The loud shot had caught Angelica's attention, making her notice Jack's body on the ground and the sickly man who had wanted to marry her standing over it.

"NO!" Angelica screamed, dropping her sword and forgetting about her fight.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion; Jack's crew returned from the sinking _Commander_ to finish off the men on the Pearl as Angelica ran towards Jack's body.

She fell to her knees and leaned over him, her left arm over his left side and her right arm over his right side, her hair dangling over his face. She gently tapped his face with her hand.

"C'mon Jack, please." some of her tears rolled down from her cheeks onto his face. "Don't die on me."

Captain Waas stared at the sight of Angelica's misery with pleasure.

"You know, I was thinking about killing you, but letting you suffer for what you did to my dear Eric seems like a better plan."

"You Bastard!" she screamed at him.

"Words don't hurt, dear," he told her.

"No, but swords do!" Andrew had come from behind Captain Waas and stabbed him in the back. The old Captain collapsed to the ground.

***To be continued***


	21. Chapter 21: Not Even Close to the End

Angelica turned her attention back to Jack. She kissed his lips.

"Please..." she begged

One of his eyes blinked open, then the other.

"Jack?" she asked desperately.

"Mi...ed"

"What?"

"Missed."

She looked down at him in complete shock.

"Oh Jack!" she lifted him up and embraced him in a hug. "I thought you were shot!"

"Nah, Jack Sparrow never gets shot."

"You are so stupid!" she yelled, immediately forgetting her worry and tears over him. "I told you to pay attention!"

"I was! The trick is to seem like you aren't so they go after you, but then you trick them, see?"

"No, I don't see."

"Ah, I'll teach you sometime." he pushed himself up off the floor and stretched. "Is this battle over already?"

"No." Julian answered Jack's question as he walked across a large wooden plank going from his ship to Jack's. "It's far from over."

Julian looked down at Captain Waas's body, gave it a quick kick and when there was no reply, looked up.

"This battle will not be over until I get Andrew."

"Or until we kill every redcoat in sight, which we've almost done." Angelica said

"Yes, that was Roman Waas's crew; you still have my crew to take down. _But_-" he started to make a suggestion "If you give me Andrew right now, me and my crew will walk off without ever harming your Black Pearl again."

Andrew had approached Julian in pure shock and envy. "I-I killed you."

"Correction, you _almost_ killed me."

"How-?"

"I think it's time for a moment of truth, don't you think?" Julian smiled "Now, let's all drop our weapons and swords and talk this out like real men, shall we?"

"Real men have swords," Jack put in, doing his head bob thing with his arm sway thing (you know...in the movies. His signature move :D)

"No Jack, _Pirates_ have swords_, _real men live in towns and cities in nice houses with nice families. Pirates can't have that, all they're good for is stealing. They don't have time for that kind of stuff. You even said so yourself Jack, that you never wanted to have to deal with a woman."

Angelica's eyes darted to Jack.

"What? That was like, fifteen years ago!"

"That it was. But still, you're a man that keeps his word. Which is why I'm still waiting for your promise to be kept! HAND OVER ANDREW!"

"What?" Jack laughed "I'm not a man who keeps his word! I'm a pirate, like you said, I steal and lie and I," he looked at Angelica "and I bang women like her!"

Julian closed his eyes and sucked in a breath "Thank you for sharing, Jack."

"I don't share, I'm a pirate, we just inform."

"This is getting off topic." Julian warned

"You're not taking me back," Andrew said, pushing in between Jack and Julian. "I'm staying right here with them."

"Are you? What about Emily?"

"I will send for her."

"Perhaps she already thinks you're dead and has moved on?"

"She would never, she knows I'm still here. She can feel it."

"How can she feel it? Does she have some machine to tell her if you're dead or alive?" he laughed and so did his crew behind him.

"No, she can feel it in here." he placed his hand on his heart.

Jack looked at where Andrew was pointing and he too placed his hand there. "What exactly is here?" he asked

"It's called your heart Jack." Andrew said "It keeps you alive, helps you feel things. You follow it, it never goes wrong. Though it may hurt you sometimes with it's decisions, you must know that it is for your best."

"Okay, Andrew, we can build a Pirate school when we return to Alpinotch, since you're so interested in teaching." Julian said, reaching for his arm.

"You dare touch me again, I swear I will-"

Julian reached for his arm again, but it was too late, Andrew had already taken action by bending down, scooping up the nearest pistol and shot his enemy right in the heart.

Julian's crew had all jumped overboard, seeing as there was no other ship to flee to because _The Commander_ was already half sunk.

Julian had his hand on the spot the bullet had entered and looked up. "I loved your mother." he whispered.

Andrew bent low to listen.

"And she loved me. She did. She married your father for her people, but it was I she wanted. She gave me the kiss, the one that spares your life once."

"No." Andrew shook his head

"Oh yes," Julian glared "She wanted me to find you to become King, but I had different plans in mind. I'd find you and kill you, then marry Anna and become King. But you've won. You've beat me. I'm here now, dyeing on this bloody, piece of shit, ship. Take your freedom you fool."

"The Black Pearl is the best ship ever made and you know it."

And then he died.

Andrew stood up, picked up Julian's body and threw it over board.

"Take me home." he said.

Jack's crew all patted Andrew's shoulder before moving off to clean up the mess from the battle. Gibbs had returned to the helm to steer the boat towards Alpinotch and Angelica and Jack remained standing together.

"You never wanted to deal with a woman?" she asked

"That was before I met the most wonderful one in the world," he said

"Oh." she frowned "Tortuga?"

"No, I met her in a Spanish Convent. Best mistake for a brothrel I ever made."

She smiled. "I take it this journey is officially over."

"Me too."

"So, are you going to leave me on an island?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You always do, at the end before the credits."

"Ohhh." he scratched his head awkwardly "Nah, I won't do that this time."

"Good."

"But I'll do this," he grabbed her hand and dragged her into his cabin, winking before closing the door.

THE END

* * *

><p>(play end credits if you'd like as you read more about the characters below! Oh, and if you have any questions, please pm, I can clarify! As for those who liked my story and want to know whats next, well, let's just say there IS a next. Stay tuned!)<p>

End credits: you tube .com/watch?v=QrtIomEcS9M

Listen to them as you read!

**Jack Sparrow:** As you can see, I had a lot of fun writing Jack's character. It's sometimes hard to keep them in character for certain scenes, but it's been a blast and I learned a lot! As long as you read everything he said and does in his voice and character, I am sure this story was 10 times better.

**Angelica Teach:** I had tons of fun coming up with snappy remarks and a sassy attitude to make her character come to life in my story like in the movie. So, I hope you liked it! Hope you read everything in her Latina accent! Goodness, I love Angelica!

**Julian Berlin**: Is an asshole. Enough said. No, hahaha. So pretty much, Julian and Queen Arianna had a "thing" when they were younger and both loved each other, she gave him the kiss she was suppose to give to Edward, so Edward died in battle at a young age instead of being saved like Julian had. So, yes, Arianna's kiss was wasted because Julian is an ass and only thought for himself and the crown, even wanting to kill Arianna's kids to get to it. Though, he really did love Arianna.

**Andrew Driftwood:** I love this character, I made him up. Everyone is made up except for the characters from the POTC movies. But Andrew is suppose to be super cute, and he's nice and respectful. When he was fifteen, he was being told he had to marry some woman from another country as an arranged marriage so he could be King. But he was so deeply in love with Emily, he simply refused and ran away that night. Him and Emily married in another town, where Andrew's identity was secret. They had one daughter.

**Captain Roman Waas:** Obviously, he was a loner. Never married. He was chubby, and ugly and wanted Angelica for her looks (who wouldn't?).

**Joshamee Gibbs**: You know him, you love him! He's pretty awesome guy!

**Fred Jones:** Just some guy I made up. Seems tough, but really, when it comes to his friends dyeing, he cries. For example, when Angelica went missing and when she was dyeing on the Black Pearl because of the ship. Crew member of the Black Pearl.

**Anna Driftwood:** She is the sister of Andrew. You didn't really get the chance to know her in this story, but believe me, if I wrote more about her, you'd probably get bored. Not that she is a boring character or anything, I like Anna (I made her up of course), but she is proper, a princess and was raised in the ways of royalty. But she is quite pretty. Long black hair like her mother's, blue eyes. Andrew had brown hair and blue eyes like his father.

**Eric Slate: **We know him as the flirt, in chapter "The Flirt" because he was trying to get together with Angelica. He sort of liked her. She was a few years older than him though and she loved Jack. But Eric went with her when she was trying to escape for two reasons: one, he wanted to get to know her better which would only make him like her more and two, he yearned for adventure instead of being stuck home in Port Royal like he had been all his life. Lucky for him, he got that chance, but not-so-lucky, he died at sea. Poor Captain Waas, never found out the truth.

If I forgot any character you were interested in, please message me and I'd be glad to fix it. I will miss this story very dearly :/

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**All I ask in return of you reading my story is reviewing it and sharing thoughts, what did you like? What didn't you like? What would you like to happen next ect. Please and thank you!**

PROLOGUE: So Jack had returned Andrew to Alpinotch, where he found Emily, Anna and his daughter waiting for him at the Castle. Andrew accepted the crown and Emily became Queen, their daughter becoming a Princess. Anna was told the truth and apologized to Andrew for not believing him. As for Jack, Angelica and their crew, well, let's just say they're on another adventure coming soon to FanFiction .net!

Oh, and one more thing: Andrew had asked of the Elves not to choose the one next in line for the crown and to only watch over the royal family. He does not want any of his future family members to have to go through what he did. Oh, and Emily is expecting another child already!


	22. Announcement

Hello everyone!

I just wanted to infom you that I am back and WILL be continueing with my stories! Both POTC, and newly: The Devil Wears Prada stories.

So stay tuned!

Also pms for more ideas of POTC fanfics would be greatl appreciated. Your username (only you want) will be credited with your idea. So please, please, PLEASE message me to I can continue again!

Thank you so much! (:


End file.
